Don't Leave Me!
by YDwi
Summary: KALIAN SUNGGUH JAHAT! KALIAN TAHU ITU!/Hyeong yang membuat Kyungsoo sampai koma dan lupa ingatan/Kamu membelinya dengan uang hasil kerja kerasmu. Kamu rela berkerja part time/CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! (END CHAPTER)/HanSoo-LuSoo fanfiction/YAOI!
1. Prolog

Disaat sebuah aktivitas yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan karen seukir senyum darimu….

Aku ingat semuanya. Tempat kita bertemu. Tempat kita tertawa. Menangis. Marah. Kesal. Semuanya…

Aku rindu bayangmu yang selalu ada di sampingku. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang menyejukkan. Tawamu yang membuatku tertawa. Tangismu yang membuatku terluka. Aku ingin melihatnya…

Walaupun aku sudah janji akan menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kepergianmu. Terlalu menyakitkan. Karena harus berpisah denganmu…

Untuk kebanyakan orang. Menunggu adalah perkerjaan yang ,untukku menunggumu adalah perkerjaan yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak peduli sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu. Kalau perlu aku menunggumu di seluruh hayatku. Aku rela hanya untuk melihat. Seukir senyummu…

Aku ke tempat ini menunggumu terhitung sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini. Setiap hari,detik,menit,jam aku selalu berdoa. Kamu tiba-tiba muncul dan tersenyum padaku. Bolehkan aku berharap sepeti itu?

Apa aku berharap terlalu lebih?. Aku hanya meminta kamu ada di hadapanku.** Sekarang **aku ulangi **sekarang**. Aku hanya manusia biasa,yang mempunyai rasa bosan dan lelah. Bukannya aku bosan dan lelah menunggumu,bukan. Hanya saja aku terlalu lelah ntuk melihat padang ini sepi. Tanpa senyum,tawa,dan tangismu. Aku rindu padamu, apa aku salah?


	2. Beginning

**Annyeong!**

**Cuap - cuap : Makasih ya udah mau mampir. Sekedar baca atau sekalian review. Nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Jujur, ini fanfic YAOI pertamaku. Selama ini aku nulis selalu straight atau paling bantet pun Cuma brothership. Jadi, fanfic ini adalah uji coba. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Karena tadi ini yang pertama...aku akan berusaha agar lebih bagus lagi. Gamsahamnida *Bow ^^**

**Cast : Luhan dan KyungSoo from EXO. HunSoo couple.**

**Note : Di setiap kalimat yang ada di prolog itu nanti akan aku –usahakan- jadi sebuah cerita. Kalau masih bingung tanya aja lewat review. Semoga tidak mengecawakan.**

**Warning : Uji coba(?), typo(s) bertebaran, YAOI!, dll**

**Luhan dan Kyungsoo bukan milik author tapi milik orang tua dan Tuhan. Tapi, cerita ini asli dari pikiran Author. Happy reading!**

No Bash

No Flame

Don't Like…Don't Read

_Let's Start_

_**Disaat sebuah aktivitas yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan karena seukir senyum darimu…**_

"Luhan _ge_. Lihat!" panggil seorang _namja_ pada orang bernama Luhan. Luhan nama orang itu, melihat ke arah si pemanggil.

"_Mwo!_?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sambil mendekat pada sosok bermata belok tersebut.

"Aku mau kesana," pinta sosok itu pada Luhan dengan menunjuk sebuah café'. Luhan melihat arah jari sosok itu. Sebuah tawa langsung terdengar dari Luhan. Sedangkan, sosok itu hanya cemberut mendengar tawa Luhan yang –kelewat- keras.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ya." Sosok itu langsung tersenyum senang. 'Cantik' batin Luhan melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Luhan lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju café tersebut. Intel café.

**Cringg…**

"_Annyeong haseyo. _Selamat datang." Sambutseorang yeoja dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Dari name tag-nya, _yeoja _itu bernama Seo Hyun. Luhan balas tersenyum –sangat- manis. Terlihat dari matanya yang tidak lepas dari sosok Seo Hyun. Sedangkan, Seohyun hanya tersipu malu dilihat oleh Luhan seperti itu.

_Hah, Luhan apa kau lupa dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Namjachingu mu? _

Kyungsoo berjalan duluan menuju meja kosong. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja menatap Seohyun tidak biasa. Dan begitu sebaliknya._ 'Dasar Playboy!' batin Kyungsoo sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tumpuan tangannya. _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari mulut Kyungsoo. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahan suara isakannya.

Luhan yang baru sadar langsung mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Luhan menghela nafas lalu melihat Seohyun. "Aku pesan Stawberry short cake 2 dan Strawberry milkshake 2. Bisa tolong, katakan pada pelayan disini," pinta Luhan. Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melesat menuju kasir.

Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah Kyungsoo. Bisikan pujian langsung terdengar saat Luhan tersenyum pada mereka (Para pengunjung) terutama _yeoja. Luhan sadarlah!_

Setelah duduk disamping Kyungsoo – setelah menggeser kursi- dia(Luhan) mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi, tubuh Luhan langsung didorong oleh Kyungsoo_. "Waaeyo, baby?" _tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Lembut itu hal pertama saat menyentuh helai demi helai rambut Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya isakan-isakan kecil dari mulut Kyungsoo. Luhan menghela nafas –lagi-.

"Apa kamu marah karena yang tadi?" tanya Luhan sambil terus mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Tetap tidak ada jawaban_. Sebenarnya itu petanyaan retoris, bukan!?_

"_Pa..bo..hikss..hikss..." _Isak Kyungsoo sembari menghapus air matanya. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Seharusnya dia tadi tidak begitu. Terutama ada Kyungsoo. Itu sama saja menyakiti Kyungsoo dan sama saja membuat Luhan sedih.

"_Apa...hikss...gege...kira...hiks...aku tidak punya pera...saan!?" _bentak Kyungsoo mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju ke arah Luhan-Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tahu. Sebenarnya aku bosan dengan ini. Kamu terlalu sensitive. Aku hanya menatap Seohyun-ssi karena dia adalah hobae sekaligus mantanku di SMA. Apa salah kalau aku ingin mengenalnya lagi. Sebagai teman," Luhan lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus mengulangi kalimat ini terus, 'Do Kyungsoo aku Lu Han hanya mencintai dan menyayangi kamu setulus hatiku. Tidak ada_ yeoja atau namja _lain yang ada di hatiku.'..." lanjut Luhan lalu –mencoba- memeluk Kyungsoo yang kembali mendorongnya.

"Dan apa aku harus mengulang kalimat ini, 'Aku percaya akan hal itu. Tapi, fakta membutikkan yang lain. Kamu, Lu Han selalu saja mengulang kelakuanmu. Menjadi **PLAYBOY!. **Tanpa menghiraukan, _**namjachingumu**_." Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"Kalau,_ gege _sudah bosan denganku. Kita bisa putus sekarang..." kata Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan membelakkan mata. Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia –Luhan- menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Apa tidak ada gunanya 2 tahun menjadi kekasih.

"Aku **tidak bosan** denganmu, DO Kyungsoo!" bentak Luhan sambil menguncang bahu Kyungsoo. Sedangkan, yang disebut hanya diam.

"_Gege, _tidak bosan denganku. Tapi, tadi..."

"Aku bukan bosan dengan hubungan kita. Aku hanya bosan harus meningatkan kamu terus. Namja yang sangat kucintai dan sayangi hanya kamu Xi KyungSoo." Potong Luhan lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"_Jinjja?" _tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Luhan mengacak rambutnya lalu menarik bahu Kyungsoo, yang membuat lansung berdiri. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Jarak mereka semakin menipis. Kyungsoo langsung membelakkan matanya yang sudah belo itu.

_Luhan menciumnya di 'Tempat Umum'. __**Blush...**_

_Ehem..ehem..._

Suara deheman langsung mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Luhan melihat Seohyun membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesananya. Kyungsoo, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu_. 'Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah!'_ batin Kyungsoo sembari menutup wajahnya. Luhan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya.

"Aish, aku bisa duduk sendiri," kesal Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dari pangkuan Luhan dan berpindah ke kursinya semuala. Tapi, tangan Luhan langsung menahannya. "Duduk dan makan!" perintah Luhan sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo karena malu.

"Stawberry short cake 2 dan Stawberry milk shake 2. Silahkan dinikmati. HunSoo couple." Seohyun tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo kembali merah. Dia –Seohyun- lalu melihat Luhan yang juga tertawa.

"Luhan _oppa_ beruntung mendapatkan namjachingu yang sangat imut." Puji Seohyun lalu mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo. Luhan bergumam _'ne, aku sangat beruntung.' _

"_Ge," _panggil Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan jaket yang digunakan Luhan. Orang yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Aku...lapar," _kata Kyungsoo sambil berbisik. Tapi, tentu saja Seohyun mendengarnya. Kembali sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Seohyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut.

"Aku permisi dulu. Semoga langgeng ya~" Seohyun lalu beranjak ke tempatnya semula.

Luhan mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo, "Makanlah, ini aku sudah pesankan." Luhan lalu menyuapkan sesendok strawberry short cake. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum saat rasa asam dan manis meluber di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"_Mashita." _Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka mulutnya lagi. Luhan yang mengerti lalu menyuapkan kue itu lagi.

'_Walaupun kamu sangat menyebalkan saat ngambek. Tapi, aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan 'Do Kyungsoo aku Lu Han hanya mencintai dan menyayangi kamu setulus hatiku. Tidak ada yeoja atau namja lain yang ada di hatiku.'...karena hanya melihat __**seukir senyummu**__. Aku bisa merasakan indahnya cinta dan hangatnya kasih sayang. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan dirimu yang sangat indah Do Kyungsoo.'_

_**Untuk yang udah review :**_

_**Dyodokyung : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Itu Cuma prolognya. Ini baru ceritanya.**_

_**Akit02 : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Itu Cuma prolog makanya sedikit. Bukan kepotong kok. Eh, kamu suka pair HanSoo juga. Kita sama! Jarang banget ada yang suka couple ini. Akhirnya ketemu orang yang suka pair ini.**_

_**Sneezkyu : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Ini udah lanjut. ^^**_

_**Kopi Luwak : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Belum selesai kok. Ini udah lanjut.**_

_**Mumu : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Itu Cuma prolognya jadi pendek. Ini udah lanjut kok.**_

_**chuapEXO31 : Makasih ya~ udah mau review. Ini udah LANJUTTT # teriak pakai toak (?). ^^**_


	3. Good Bye!

_Yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya :_

**_Akita02 : Ini belum selesai kok. Baru awal. Semoga pair HanSoo semakin banyak yang minat! #amin. Eh, Makasih ya~ udah ngoreksi. Udah diubah kok ^^. Nggak apa-apa kok panjang-panjang. Semakin panjang juga semakin buat Author semangat untuk ngelanjutin cerita. Gomawo._**

**_Jully : Makasih udah review. Hah! Jinja? Ceritanya daebak. Hahaha ^^. Ah, sesuatu banget deh kalau ada yang suka fanfic abal-abal ini. Ini udah mau lanjut. Tapi, baru prolog. Tunggu full nya ya~ ^^. Gomawo._**

**_Note : Ini hanya PROLOG! mau lihat dulua da yang tertarik atau nggak dengan prolog ini. Mohon review nya. Gomawo._**

**_YDwi Present_**

_"__Gege, cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Bingung, kenapa orang bernam Lu Han bias menjadi kapten sepak bola. Kalau lari saja sangat __**lambat**__._

_"__Berisik!" balas Luhan saat sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo. _

_"__Ini dimana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.__Setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk berkeliling. Dan Luhan hanya mengikuti. Dia –Luhan- terlalu terpesona dengan tempat ini. _

* * *

_"__Aku ingin kita..." ucap Kyungsoo._

_Luhan langsung terpaku. Terdiam. _

* * *

_"Kenapa?" -Luhan_

* * *

**_Luhan langsung mencium Kyungsoo. Hanya menempelkan. Karena Luhan tahu. Kyungsoo belum siap untuk hal yang lebih dari ini. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya. Air mata Luhan ikut jatuh begitu juga Kyungsoo yang ikut menangis._**

* * *

_"Pegang janjiku,"_ -Luhan

_"Yaksok?" _

_"Ne, Yaksok!"_


	4. Good Bye, Love!

**Annyeong!**

**Cuap - cuap : Fanfiction Pertama yang genre YAOI! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.  
**

**Cast : Luhan dan KyungSoo from EXO. HanSoo couple.**

**Note : Kalau masih bingung dengan Fanfictionnya. Review aja langsung. Jangan malu atau apapun itulah. Author nggak suka makan orang kok. ^^  
**

**Warning : Uji coba(?), typo(s) bertebaran, YAOI!, dll  
**

**Luhan dan Kyungsoo bukan milik author tapi milik orang tua dan Tuhan. Tapi, cerita ini asli dari pikiran Author. Happy reading!**

**No Bash**

**No Flame**

**Don't Like…Don't Read**

**_Let's Start_**

**_Aku ingat semuanya. Tempat kita bertemu. Tempat kita tertawa. Menangis. Marah. Kesal. Semuanya…_**

_"Gege, cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Bingung, kenapa orang bernam Lu Han bisa menjadi kapten sepak bola. Kalau lari saja sangat __**lambat**__._

_"Berisik!" balas Luhan saat sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo. _

_"Ini dimana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk berkeliling. Dan Luhan hanya mengikuti. Dia –Luhan- terlalu terpesona dengan tempat ini. _

_Bukit hijau yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pepohonan yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Yah, ini karena sekarang musim gugur. Udara hangat khas musim gugur sangat terasa disini. Udara disini pun sangat bersih. Sangat jarang bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini. Dan yang terpenting, Luhan bisa bermain bola dengan bebas disini._

_"Duduklah," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk dia atas rerumputan bukit itu. 'Nyaman.' Pikir Luhan. Kyungsoo terlihat membuka keranjang piknik yang dia bawa. Mengeluarkan berbagai makanan dan minuman kesukaan Luhan. "Makanlah," suruh Kyungsoo menyerahkan sumpit beserta piring berisi Dim Sum._

_"Huaa, gomawo chagiya! Aku sudah lama tidak makan Dim sum!" seru Luhan senang lalu menyuapkan sepotong/sebiji dim sum ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas. Yah, karena ini adalah makanan China pertamanya. Selama ini dia selalu memasakkan Luhan makanan Korea saja._

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Se..la...lu...eny...ak," jawab Luhan sambil terus mengunyah. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala lalu mengambil segelas teh untuk Luhan. Selanjutnya, Kyungsoo hanya melihat makan dengan lahap. Tidak tahu kenapa, melihat Luhan senang seperti melihat dirinya gembira._

_"Ahhh!" Luhan menaruh piring kosong yang tadi berisi 10 dim sum lalu meminum tehnya. Kyungsoo masih melihat Luhan tanpa sadar Luhan langsung mencium pipi tembemnya. "YA!" teriak Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah berwarna merah._

_"Apa kamu berpikir sangat beruntung mendapatkan namjachingu yang super ganteng sepertiku?" goda Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Pede." Gumam Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tertawa. Sejak mengenal Kyungsoo 2 tahun lalu. Kehidupannya berubah. #Flashback akan di publish nanti._

_Tiba-tiba hening..._

_Sampai Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba. Luhan tentu saja langsung membalasnya. Dia –Luhan- mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Hening terus. Mereka berdua masih menikmati suasana seperti ini. Romatis, bukan? Hahaha._

_Hiks...hiksss..._

_Luhan melepas paksa pelukan Kyungsoo saat mendengar isakan kecil darinya (Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo terus terisak lama kelamaan menjadi menangis. Luhan mengahapus air mata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"Waeyo, baby?" tanya Luhan lembut sambil menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Luhan kembali mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Kalau kamu tidak mau ceri-."_

_"Aku ingin kita putus, ge." Potong Kyungsoo._

_Luhan langsung terpaku. Perasaan Luhan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Kecuali, kejadian di cafe__'__ itu. Tapi, itu pun sudah selesai. Lalu...kenapa?_

_"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Luhan berharap tadi Kyungsoo hanya bercanda. Tapi, harapan tinggalah harapan._

_"Aku akan pindah ke Kanada, ge. Bersama Yifan gege. Aku akan tinggal disana cukup lama. Dengan itu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak mau mengikat gege. Setelah aku pindah nanti, gege bisa mencari peng..."_

_Luhan langsung mencium Kyungsoo. Hanya menempelkan. Karena Luhan tahu. Kyungsoo belum siap untuk hal yang lebih dari ini. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya. Air mata Luhan ikut jatuh begitu juga Kyungsoo yang ikut menangis._

_"Aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan hal ini, 'Do Kyungsoo aku Lu Han hanya mencintai dan menyayangi kamu setulus hatiku. Tidak ada yeoja atau namja lain yang ada di hatiku.'..."_

_Luhan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat mata mereka bertemu. Dari sana mereka merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Cinta, kasih sayang, kecewa, kesal, marah._

_Luhan mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya. Kembali air matanya jatuh. Setelah itu, kedua tangan Kyungsoo dia arahkan ke depan dadanya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam._

_"Kamu tidak ada yang menggantikan di hatiku, Do Kyungsoo. Hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengenalkanku apa arti 'Cinta' sebenarnya. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk mencari penggantimu..."_

_Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya._

_"Pegang janjiku,"_

_Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi._

_"Aku Xi Lu Han akan menunggu Do Kyung Soo disini. Ditempat ini. Sampai kamu, Do Kyung Soo kembali ke sini. Ke pelukanku. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku. Do Kyung Soo. Aku janji." Tegas Luhan lalu mengecup kembali tangan Kyungsoo._

_"Tapi," bantah Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo_

_"Jangan pernah! Meragukan janjiku barusan. Biarkan bukit ini menjadi saksi bisu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun." Tegas Luhan –lagi-. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu memeluk sosok namja di depannya. 'Luhan You so perfect Boyfriend' batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum._

_Luhan tersenyum. Dia tahu. Barusan adalah keputusan yang tepat. Luhan akan selalu menunggu Kyungsoo __**nya**__ kembali._

_"Saat kamu disana, jangan pernah melirik yeoja maupun namja lain. Yaksok?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala mengerti lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ne, Yaksok!"_

**_"Disini. Di tempat ini. Di bukit ini. Aku Xi Luhan berjanji untuk menunggumu, bidadariku. Saat kamu kembali. Aku akan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku. Milik Xi Lu Han. Pegang janjiku."_**

**_TBC_**

_Ayo langsung di review setelah baca. Author sedih loh. Banyak yang baca tapi yang ninggalin jejak Cuma sedikit. Jadi, dimohon ya~ __**Review nya ^^**_

_Yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya :_

**_Mumu : Hoho…nggak apa-apa kok kalau baru review. Selamat menikmati . Gomawo. ^^_**

**_Lilist : Eh? Penasaran. Hehehe, ^^ ini udah lanjut. Selamat menikmati ^^_**

**_Akita02 : Hah!? Keliatan banget ya~ #pundung. Ini udah lanjut chingu. Selamat menikmati._**

**_Jully : Eh? Jangan bingung, ne. ini masih panjang kok ceritanya. Jadi, ikutin aja ceritanya. Author masih galau akhirnya. #(O.o)_**


	5. Hope!

**Annyeong!**

**Cuap-cuap : Makasih udah ada yang review dan mampir untuk sekedar baca. Maaf ya~ kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Karena ini dibuat larut malam #curcol. Jadi mata udah mau nutup untuk tidur. Yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin. Ini udah dipanjangin kok. Walaupun dikit(?). Soalnya Author lagi seret ide. Hohoho. Yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya. Silahkan tekan tombol ****_review_**** lalu bertanyalah. Author nggak suka makan orang kok. Gomawo!**

**Cast : Luhan-Kyungsoo (HanSoo), slight Chen-Baekhyun (ChenHyun), Kris and TaoHo (Tao-Suho) just mention**

**Warning : Uji coba, typo(s) menyebar, YAOI.**

**Semua cast milik orang tua dan Tuhan. Tapi cerita asli dari pikiran Author.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

_Walaupun aku sudah janji akan menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kepergianmu. Terlalu menyakitkan. Karena harus be__rpisah denganmu…_

_5 bulan kemudian..._

Author Pov

Terlihat sosok Luhan sedang bermain bola di belakang rumahnya. Terdengar suara petir menyambar dan derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikan permainan Luhan.

Luhan ingat hari ini tepat 3 bulan hari dimana Kyungsoo pergi ke Kanada bersama kakaknya, Yifan atau Kris. Kalian bertanya Luhan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke bandara? Jawabannya Tidak. Bukannya Luhan jahat atau tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo. Tapi, melihat Kyungsoo pergi dihadapannya itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Terdengar teriakan yang sedaritadi memanggil nama Luhan. Menyuruh sosok Luhan untuk masuk. "Luhan _gege. _Cepat masuk!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang tetap dihiraukan oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana ini, Chen?" tanya sosok yang memanggil tadi. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Chen terlihat menghela nafas. Mereka sudah berteriak seperti itu dari tadi. Tapi, orang yang dipanggil tetap enggan untuk masuk.

"Bisa ambilkan payung, _chagi_?" pinta Chen pada sosok yang bernama Baekhyun atau nama aslinya Baexian. Terlihat adik satu-satunya Luhan itu berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil payung.

"Ini _hyeong_." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah payung pada Chen. Setelah menerimanya, Chen berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Ayo masuk _hyeong_." Ajak Chen sambil menghentikan pergerakan Luhan. Susah memang. Luhan menghentikan larinya dan menatap Chen. "Aku tidak mau masuk chenchen." Tegas Luhan meneruskan menggelinding bolanya lagi. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chen.

"_Hyeong, _aku tahu perasaanmu," ucapan Chen langsung terpotong oleh perkataan Luhan. "Nggak! Kamu nggak tahu perasaanku. Kamu selalu bersama Baekhyun, _namjachingu_ mu!" Chen langsung menatap tajam Luhan.

Payung yang dipegang Chen langsung tergantikan dengan tarikan pada kaos Luhan. "_Hyeong_ kira aku dulu tidak pernah berpisah denga cintaku. **Aku pernah**, _hyeong! _Dulu aku harus merelakan dia untuk di ambil Tuhan. _Hyeong _tahu itu!? Aku juga sama seperti _hyeong_. Sedih, kecewa, marah. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan. Bunuh diri dan ikut dengan cintaku. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan itu!" teriak Chen sambil menghempaskan tubuh Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan terhuyung lalu jatuh terduduk. Chen menundukkan kepalanya. "Chen...aku...aku..." Sesal Luhan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyeong,_ lebih beruntung. Masih bisa dicintai dan mencintai cinta pertama, _hyeong_. Walaupun Baekie bukan yang pertama untukku. Tapi, dialah orang pertama yang datang di saat aku membutuhkan sandaran," Kata Chen lalu membantu Luhan masuk.

"_Mianheyo_." Sesal Luhan melihat Chen.

Chen hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tenanglah. Dan aku minta maaf karena berteriak pada,_ hyeong_." Luhan tersenyum tanda dia memaafkan Chen.

"Chen _pabo_!" bentak Baekhyun saat Chen dan Luhan sampai di hadapan Baekhyun. Chen hanya nyegir mendapati Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Aku mau mandi." Luhan lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah dia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun-Chen. Terlihat Baekhyun memarahi Chen karena kejadian Luhan didorong Chen.

"Baexian," panggil Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sifat cerewet adiknya kambuh. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "_Nde, ge_?"

"Kamu jangan memarahi Chen terus. Lihatlah, perjuangannya tadi..." nasihat Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bingung. "Chen, kenapa Luhan _gege_. Jadi begitu?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

_Chu..._

Baekhyun terdiam saat dicium Chen barusan. Yah, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama. Tapi tetap saja kan. Terlihat samar-samar rona merah di pipi putih Baekhyun. Chen hanya tertawa kecil lalu membawa sosok imut tersebut masuk ke rumah. Menghangatkan diri. XD

**Luhan Pov**

Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di samping tempat tidur. '_Semoga kyungie tidak marah.'_

Sebelum mengetikkan pesan yang akan kukirim. Aku melihat _wallpaper _ponselku. Fotoku yang tengah merangkul Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo yang mencium pipiku. Aku ingat benar...

_Flashback..._

_"__Kyungsoo. Kemarilah!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. Sosok bermata belo tersebut langsung berlari kecil ke arah Luhan. _

_Kami sedang di sebuah taman bunga di tengah kota. Sekalian merayakan 1 tahun kami berpacaran. Aku tidak menyangka hubunganku akan bertahan selama ini. Kulihat Kyungsoo semakin mendekat ke arah sambil membawa 2 gelas minuman kesukaanku. Bubble Tea!_

_"__Ini, ge." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari memberikanku segelas Bubble Tea rasa taro. Aku menerimanya dengan senyum senang. Sebuah kecupan kuhadiahkan untuk Kyungsoo. Dapat kutebak, pasti wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah._

_"__GEGE!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggandeng tangannya untuk mengelilingi taman ini. Beruntungnya aku...hahaha..._

_"__Ge, ayo kita foto?" ajak Kyungsoo antusias sembari mengeluarkan poselnya. Aku menganggukkan kepala setuju. _

_"__Biar aku yang pegang," aku mengambil ponsel milik Kyungsoo lalu bersiap berpose, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo._

_"__Pegang minumanku." Aku menyerahkan gelas minumanku pada Kyungsoo. Yang diterima dengan wajah bingung plus polos dari Kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum kecil._

_Aku merangkul tubuhnya agar mendekat. "Cium aku,"_

_"__MWO!?" teriaknya kaget. Terlihat dia ingin melepaskan rangkulanku. Tapi, langsung kutahan. _

_"__Hanya pipi, chagiya," aku menghela nafas mendengar teriakannya barusan. Telingaku terasa pengang. Ayolah dia berteriak PAS di telinga kiriku._

_"__Tapi aku malu, ge." Bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku mencium pipinya sekilas. Aku mencoba mengandahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku._

_"__Ini hanya sebentar," bujukku dengan nada memelas. Kyungsoo terlihat menganggukkan kepala kecil._

_Lalu mulailah kami berpose. Aku merangkul tubuhnya agar mendekat lalu dia mulai bersiap. Walaupun pipinya merona. Itulah tambahan yang pas untuk foto ini._

_Chup..._

_Klik..._

_Aku melihat hasil fotonya. Benarkan? Wajah malu Kyungsoo malah membuat foto ini semakin bagus. Aku melihat Kyungsoo. Lucu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti tomat. Setelah mengirim hasil fotonya ke ponselku. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan sore kami._

_"__Kyungsoo. Gomawoyo." Ucapku sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami._

_"__Untuk apa, ge?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. _

_"__Untuk semuanya. Dari awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang. 1 tahun berpacaran denganmu bisa membuatku percaya. Bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada," aku tersenyum kecil._

_"__Dari pertemuan kita di eskul menyanyi di SMA. Aku yakin. Bahwa kamu adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku berharap kamu juga adalah," _

_Aku mengehentikan langkahku lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan denganku. Memeluknya. Merasakan hangatnya kasih sayangnya. Meresapi aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Mencium keningnya mengirim cintaku. Membisikkan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi sosok malaikat di depanku._

_"__Beharap apa, ge?" tanya Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya._

_"__Cinta terakhir untuk seorang Xi Lu Han." Lanjutku lalu mengecup bibir tebalnya._

_Flashback end..._

Aku tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat itu. Genap 3 bulan Kyungsoo pindah ke Kanada. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sudah sangat lama. Aku kembali memfokuskan diri ke aplikasi pesan. Sekarang jam 12.31 malam waktu Korea. Berarti di Vancouver masih pagi.

Setelah berpikir secara jernih dan matang..(EH?). Aku mulai megetikkan baris demi baris kalimat...

**_To : Nae Sarang_**

**_Subject : Mianhae_**

**_Sooie baby. Maaf, karena selama 3 bulan ini aku tidak membalas semua pesanmu. Aku tidak memberi kabar. Apa itu membuatmu khawatir? Dan untuk waktu di bandara. Aku tidak mengantarkanmu. Kamu pasti tahu alasanku. Apa kamu marah padaku? Kalau iya. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tidak harusnya aku begitu. Aku sudah janji padamu, untuk menunggumu. Tapi, apa yang kulakukan. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan namjachingu mu yang babo ini._**

**_And send..._**

Aku menaruh kembali ponselku di meja. Dengan harap-harap cemas aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Berharap setelah aku selesai mandi. Akan ada balasan dari Kyungsoo.

Aku meregangkan badanku setelah mandi. Setelah bermain bola dibawah hujan. Ternyata bisa membuatku sampai pegal begini.

Terdengar suara tawa dari bawah. Sepertinya dari ruang tamu. Aku sudah dapat menebak. Itu pasti Chen dan Baekhyun sedang menonton kartun. Dasar 2 bocah itu.

_Drtt...drttt..._

Aku segera mengambil ponselku. Berharap itu dari Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapati kotak masuk dengan nama **Nae Sarang**. Aku segera membukanya.

**From : Nae Sarang**

**Subject : T.T**

**Gege, jahat! Gege tahu itu kan!? Selama 3 bulan aku mengirimkan pesan dan email. Baru sekarang gege mengabariku. Bagus! Dan pertanyaan gege itu sangat RETORIS semua. Aku sangat khawatir dengan gege. Aku takut di Korea sana. Tiba-tiba gege mendapat masalah. Padahal aku tidak ada disamping gege. Aku yakin sekarang pasti Baexian dan Chenchen sedang menikmati romansa 'milik berdua' mereka kan. Untuk marah! Aku sudah marah sama gege dari kejadian di bandara. Tapi, selama 3 bulan ini rasa khawatirku lebis besar daripada rasa marahku. Aku sudah memaafkan gege. Tapi, jangan pernah membuat sekhawatir ini lagi, ge?**

Aku tertawa membaca pesannya. Ada perasaan sedih dan senang. Kyungsoo memang satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku merasakan 2 perasaan secara bersamaan.

_Drtt...drttt_

**From : Nae Sarang**

**Subject : TIDUR!**

**Gege! Aku baru ingat jam di Korea dan Vancouver berbeda. Dan dalam perhitunganku. Di Korea sekarang sudak larut malam. Cepat tidur, ge! Gege besok tidak kuliah.**

Aku semakin tertawa membaca pesannya. Aku semakin yakin. Kalau Kyungsoo adalah takdirku. Takdir Xi Lu Han. Aku membalas pesannya, tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

**To : Nae Sarang**

**Subject : Arraseo**

**Arraseo, chagiya. Tenanglah aku besok nggak ada jadwal kuliah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol. Cepat buka Skype mu. Aku rindu mata belo dan bibir tebalmu. Hahaha...(^. -)**

Beberapa menit kemudia n langsung terdengar balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo.

**From : Nae Sarang**

**Subject : Mesum!**

**Gege mesum! Baiklah. Aku juga sedang libur. Cepat aku sudah masuk ke Skype!**

Aku segera berjalan ke arah laptop ku lalu masuk ke Skype! Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah Kyungsoo. _Luhan mesum!_

Setelah melakukan _video call. _Aku jadi melihat perubahan di wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya berkantung.

"_Chagiya_, kamu sering begadang. Lihatlah. Matamu seperti panda," aku menunjuk matanya. Kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas.

"_Aku harus mengejar pelajaran, ge. Aku anak pindahan. Dan gege tahu, aku harus menguasai kurikulum disini. Jangan memperhatikan mataku! Aku terlihat jelek tahu. Kris hyeong saja terus menertwaiku."_

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kris tidak bisa melihat kecantikan asli dari _namdongsaeng_ nya."

"Aku _namja_, _ge_. Aku tampan." Elaknya. Selalu seperti itu saat aku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu cantik. Nyatanya itu memang betulkan!?

"Iya...iya. Kau tampan Sooie _baby_." Aku mengalah seperti biasa. Daripada mendapat amukan dari Kyungsoo.

_"__Ge, apa benar? Kalau gege mau menungguku? Maksudku? Aku masih memberikan kesempatan untuk gege mencari pengga-,"_

"Do Kyung Soo. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menunggumu di Korea. Dengan setia tanpa melirik _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ lain. Aish, apa perkataanku tidak bisa dipercaya? Potongku –lagi-. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"_Mianhae, ge. Aku hanya memastikan. Karena gege tahu. Aku disini tidak tentu waktu. Aku hanya takut, ge."_

Wajahnya terlihat murung saat mengatakannya. Kalau saja dia ada didepanku. Akan kupeluk dia.

"_Arraseo_. Kamu ingat! Jangan melirik _namja _maupun _yeoja_ lain. Mengerti?"

_"__Kalau Tao. Apakah boleh?"_

Huaaa, wajahnya polos sekali. Ishh, sabar Lu Han.

"Khusus untuk Tao. Walaupun seumuran denganmu. Dia tetap seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Lihatlah dari perlakuan Suho. Terlalu _overprotective,"_

Yah, yang pindah bukan Kris dan Kyungsoo saja. Suho dan Tao sepasang kekasih sekaligus sahabat kami juga ikut.

_"__Namanya juga namjachingu Suho gege kan juga begitu."_

"Aish, sudah. Jangan bahas itu lagi."

Lama-lama membicarakan TaoHo bisa frustasi sendiri.

"_Ge, gomawoyo."_

Aku mengernyit saat dia mengatakan terima kasih. Tunggu, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku kan?

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Semuanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengirimkan namjachingu yang perhatian plus menjengkelkan seperti gege. Dan juga cinta gege selama ini. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa hubungan kita hanya bertahan selama 1 bulan. Tapi, sekarang..."_

Aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu. Waktu aku menembaknya. Aku sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3. Masa-masa dimana aku harus berjuang untuk masa depanku. Tapi, Kyungsoo lah yang membuatku bangun dan bersemangat. Cinta itu Semangat. Hahaha...

"Aku juga sempat meragukan hal itu. Tapi, sekarang..."

Hening. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung.

"_Saranghaeyo_." Ucap kami berdua secara bersamaa. Aku tertawa begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"_Saranghae Xiaolu gege."_

_"__Saranghae Kyungie baby."_

_Aku akan menunggumu. Walaupun aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Walaupun kita berpisah. Di tempat yang berbeda. Di benua yang berbeda. Ingat janjiku selalu, Do Kyung Soo. Aku Xi Lu Han akan menunggumu disini. Saat hal itu datang. Aku akan menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku. Milik Xi Lu Han._

_TBC_

**_Yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :_**

**_Tikakang : Annyeong! Nggak apa-apa kalau baru review. Semoga aja nggak jadi angst. Soalnya author masih galau untuk endingnya. Ada beberapa pilihan. Mungkin kalau ide lancar dan ada kesempatan. Author akan buat sampai HanSoo punya baby. Dan ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca._**

**_Akit02 : Yah! Ketahuan banget ya~#pundung. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca. _**

**_chuapExo31 : #Kasih tisu. Sengaja buat Luhan tersiksa #diterbangin Luhan. So sweet? Ah, Luhan memang sweet kok (O.o). Jangan! Luhan hanya milik Kyungsoo dan Sehun #oops. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca._**


	6. Problem!

**_Annyeong!_**

**_Author update lagi fanfic ini. Tapi, karena author lagi seret ide. Jadi, hanya bisa membawa 'Prolog' –lagi- untuk chapter 6. Mianheyo (T.T). makasih untuk yang udah review di chapter 5. _**

**__Let's Start__**

**_Ydwi Present_**

_Setiap kita berjalan. Pasti akan ada hambatan. Satu langkah kita berjalan. Akan semakin banyak, kerikil yang menghambat kita. Begitu juga dengan suatu hubungan. Mau itu hubungan serius ataupun tidak. Percaya atau tidak? Masalah adalah pelekat untuk sebuah hubungan. Beberapa pasang kekasih, mungkin saja bisa melewati masalah itu dan menemukan titik permasalahannya. Tapi, tidak sedikit pasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk berakhir dan mencari yang 'baru'. _

**_Let's Start_**

**YDwi Present**

_"Luhan ge, jahat!" teriak Kyungsoo dari seberang telfon._

_Luhan yang menerima telfon itu di larut malam hanya bisa bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa?_

_"Luhan ge, sudah meingkari janji..." _

_Terdengar isakan kecil dari seberang telfon. Kyungsoo menangis. Itu yang ada pikiran Luhan sekarang. _

_"Ada apa, baby?" tanya Luhan selembut mungkin._

_"Sepertinya, aku bukan takdir gege. Sekarang aku ingin benar-benar," terdengar tarikan nafas dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan, Luhan sudah harap-harap cemas._

**_"Putus." _**

* * *

_"Kris! Terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Jebal, beritahu aku?" pinta Luhan dengan nada memelas._

_"Untuk apa kamu masih menanyakan keadaan adikku, Luhan?" tanya Kris berusaha menahan emosinya._

_"Aku tahu. Aku salah. Tapi, ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman..."_

_Luhan mencoba menjelaskan tentang masalah yang membuat Kyungsoo memutuskannya. Dan membuat Kyungsoo tidak percaya akan janjinya._

_"Salah paham! Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku!?" bentak Kris._

_Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia –Luhan- tidak boleh takut dengan ini._

_"Ne." Jawab Luhan yakin._

_"Dia kecelakaan dan __**koma**__," _

**_-TBC-_**

**Balasan yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Tikakang : Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan dari FF abal-abal ini *Bow. Ini udah update –walaupun hanya prolog-. Ditunggu full nya ya~. Gomawo!**

**BBCnindy : Annyeong! Eh, kenapa Kyungsoo pindah ke Kanada? Author juga bingung (Eh!?). Bercanda, nanti ada di cerita full nya. Ditunggu.**

**BunnyPoro : Annyeong! Ah, makasih sudah mau baca FF abal-abal ini. Sesuatu banget kalau suka sama ceritanya. Untuk perpanjangan cerita, itu tergantung dari ide author. Mianheyo (-.-)V. Makasih juga udah mau memperhatikan fanfic ini. Kritiknya aku terima. Author akan berusaha supaya penempatan tanda bacanya tepat. Gomawo!**

**Kyunggf : Hahaha (^^). Luhan memang selalu galau #diterbagin Luhan. Makasih ya~ udah mau review.**

**Enchris.727: Annyeong! Author sebenarnya masih galau untuk ending. Bisa saja angst atau bisa happy ending. Ditunggu aja~. Gomawoyo! Untuk couple, author juga bingung bisa milih mereka jadi couple. Untuk yang belum jadi cast, mungkin nanti akan muncul atau mungkin tidak. Hahaha.**


	7. Problem?

**Annyeong!**

**Ah! Author kembali membawa lanjutan dari prolog kemarin. Mian, kalau mengecawakan. Karena author lagi hilang ide –lagi- untuk FF ini *bow. Yang mau bertanya silahkan tekan tombol review, ne. Setiap review kalian bisa membuat author semangat nulis loh (^^)b. Kalau mau juga bisa kirim PM ke author. Kalau memungkinkan author akan balas. Gomawo!**

**Yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**BBCnindy : Eh? Luhan udah janji sama Kyungsoo untuk nungguin Kyungsoo sampai balik ke Korea. Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya. Gomawo sudah mau review.**

**Chuchum : Ini udah update. Silahkan membaca. Gomawo.**

**Kyunggf : Ini udah lanjut. Ayo, silahkan dibaca. Gomawo.**

**Tikakang : Ini udah lanjut chingu. Silahkan dinikati. Gomawo.**

**Asha lightyagamikun : Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo.**

**BunnyPoro : Ayo, jangan kepo. Ini udah lanjut. Doakan saja author selalu mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Hoho, apa ini karena chapter yang sebelumnya. Yang ada ChenBaek. Huaa, author beneran bingung mau nulis apa. Eh, yang jadi malah itu. Gomawo.**

**Ryeolu : Ne, nggak apa-apa kalau baru review. Ini udah lanjut, silahkan dicari jawabannya. XD. Gomawo!**

**Cast : Luhan and Kyungsoo (HanSoo/LuSoo), and another people.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

_Setiap kita berjalan. Pasti akan ada hambatan. Satu langkah kita berjalan. Akan semakin banyak, kerikil yang menghambat kita. Begitu juga dengan suatu hubungan. Mau itu hubungan serius ataupun tidak. Percaya atau tidak? Masalah adalah pelekat untuk sebuah hubungan. Beberapa pasang kekasih, mungkin saja bisa melewati masalah itu dan menemukan titik permasalahannya. Tapi, tidak sedikit pasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk berakhir dan mencari yang 'baru'._

* * *

_6 bulan kemudian, Seoul, 12.14 pm_

**_Author Pov_**

Luhan duduk termenung sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

_'__Aish, kemana sih orang ini?'_

Luhan kembali melihat jam tangannya. Hampir 30 menit dia menunggu. Untung saja, Luhan tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Terdengar suara _hells_ mendekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan dapat menebak itu siapa. Karena memang orang itu yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Lama sekali, Sulli Choi?" Luhan mulai menyeruput Bubble tea miliknya. _Yeoja_ bernama Sulli tersebut langsung duduk di depan Luhan.

"_Mianhaeyo, oppa_," sesal Sulli sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memanggil _waiter_ untuk memesan makanan.

"Mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan. Sulli dan Luhan tampak berpikir sambil melihat daftar menu di pegangan mereka.

"_Fish and Chips_," jawab Sulli dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa.

"Minumannya?" tanya si pelayan lagi.

"Bubble tea lagi," jawab Luhan melihat Sulli seakan berkata 'kamu-apa-?-'.

"_Orange juice_ saja." Jawab Sulli. Setelah itu pelayan itu izin untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar, _oppa_?" tanya Sulli sembari mengambil ponselnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Baik. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sangat baik," Sulli melihat Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat gembira. Membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita berfoto, _oppa_." Ajak Sulli berpindah ke samping Luhan. Sedangkan, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala setuju. Setelah berpose, mereka memulai sesi foto mereka.

Terdengar suara tawa, ejekkan dan pujian dari mereka –Luhan & Sulli- saat melihat hasil foto itu. "Aku suka yang ini," tunjuk Sulli sembari menunjuk salah satu hasil foto. Terlihat Sulli merangkul Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium pipi Luhan dan Luhan berpose memegang kedua tangan Sulli yang merangulnya. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga." Pendapat Luhan melihat Sulli.

"Aku akan memasukkannya ke Me2day, _oppa_." Kata Sulli lalu membuka aplikasi me2day. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya."

Setelah itu mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol ringan.

* * *

_07.30 pm._

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dan adiknya. Baexian. Dia baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalan dengan Sulli. Terdengar suara tv menyala. Sepertinya Baekhyun ada di rumah.

"Baexian, _gege_ pulang!" seru Luhan sambil menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu. Suara Baekhyung langsung terdengar menyambut Luhan.

"_Gege_, ayo cepat masuk. Aku ingin bertanya?" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Luhan menuju ruang tamu. Luhan hanya mengikuti Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat aneh.

**_OoO_**

_Ruang tamu_...

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuknya dan Luhan. Tv yang tadi menyala sudah dimatikan. Hanya ada sebuah laptop yang menyala di hadapan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya laptop milik Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat dari layar laptop tersebut sedang menampilkan halaman me2day.

"Kenapa, _saeng_?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat-lihat me2day milik adiknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil alih laptopnya. Dia –Baekhyun- memperlihatkan akun milik Sulli. Baekhyun lalu memperlihatkannya pada Luhan.

"_Gege_ ada hubungan apa dengan Sulli?" Baekhyun mulai mengintrupsi Luhan.

"Hanya hubungan Sunbae dan Hobae. _Just that_." Jawab Luhan enteng lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang tersebut. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menutup laptopnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Luhan menyamankan diri di sofa empuk tersebut. Baekhyun sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Chen.

_Sampai..._

"Xiaolu _ge_, kenapa Kyungsoo pindah ke Kanada? Apa Kyungsoo pernah bercerita?" tanya Baekhyun beruntu. Luhan yang akan mencapai alam bawah sadarnya langsung membuka matanya. Luhan tidak langsung menjawab hanya melihat langit-langit ruang tamu tersebut. Cukup lama Luhan melakukannya, sampai membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"_GEGE!_" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Luhan. Lalu terdengarlah rintihan kesakitan dari Luhan karena terjatuh.

"Aish, iya. Aku akan menceritakannya!" balas Luhan kesal sembari duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Baekhyun langsung tertawa melihat penderitaan Luhan. Sungguh adik yang sangat unik?

"Jadi..." Luhan memulai ceritanya.

_Flashback...(Kembali ke chapter 2)_

_Setelah Luhan mengatakan janjinya pada Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua masih terdiam, menikmati suasana yang menenangkan tersebut._

_"__Chagiya, kamu belum bercerita alasanmu pindah ke Kanada?" Luhan mengubah posisi Kyungsoo yang tadi memeluknya. Kyungsoo langsung kembali duduk seperti semula dengan kakinya yang dia selonjorkan. Sedangkan, Luhan menaruh kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan sayang mengelus rambut pirang Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan menutup matanya menyesapi setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo._

_"__Aku pindah karena Kris hyeong diperintahkan appa untuk mengurus perusahaan di Kanada. Sekaligus orang tua ku juga merindukan kami berdua. Sudah sejak aku pindah ke Korea kami tidak pernah bertemu. Gege tahukan? Anak bungsu. Pertama, aku memohon untuk tetap tinggal di Korea. Tapi, tidak di izinkan karena katanya 'Siapa yang akan menyurusku'. Ya sudah aku ikut saja kembali ke Kanada." Cerita Kyungsoo masih mengelus rambut Luhan._

_Luhan tetap diam. Tidak memberikan respon apa pun._

_"__Gege, marah ya? Apa alasanku aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan membuka matanya. Tangan kirinya dia arahkan ke arah pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengelusnya. _

_"__Tentu tidak. Aku tahu betapa rindunya kamu dengan orang tuamu. Karena aku sendiri juga jauh dari orang tuaku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut._

_Chu..._

_Kyungsoo mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Gerakan Luhan langsung terhenti saat Kyungsoo menciumnya. Sangat jarang, ah tidak malah tidak pernah. Kyungsoo mencium Luhan duluan. Tentu saja hal barusan sangat mengejutkan._

_"__Ge, mianhae. Aku kelepasan." Sesal Kyungsoo mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Luhan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Tanganya terulur untuk mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya lagi._

_"__Ne, kamu ini sangat lucu baby." Luhan kembali memeluk sosok mungil Kyungsoo. _

_'__Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan namjachingu yang imut sepertimu Do Kyungsoo.' Batin Luhan mengertakan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo._

_Flashback end._

"Begitu. Kyungsoo sama seperti kita, Baeki. Merindukan orang tuanya." Ucap Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aish, apa aku seperti membacakan dongeng?" tanya Luhan kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melihat kealakuan adik satu-satunya tersebut.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Untung saja bobot Baekhyun tidak begitu berat.

-OooO-

Luhan Pov

Setelah memindahkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal semua. 'Kyungsoo _have a nice dream, baby_.' Batin Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya mecoba untuk tidur.

_12.45 KST (am)_

_Gurae Wolf...Naega Wolf...Auuu...Saranghaeyo._

Terdengar _ringtone_ milik Luhan bergema. Membangunkan sosoknya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tangan Luhan merambat ke meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Meraba-raba ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia melihat layar LCD ponselnya.

**_Nae sarang calling_**_..._

Masih dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"__Yeoboseyo_." Suara serakku menyapa suara di seberang sana. Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku dengan sabar menunggu sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"_Chagiya_," panggilku melihat layar ponselnya untuk memastikan sambungan telfon itu masih tersambung.

"_Luhan ge, jahat!" teriakan Kyungsoo langsung menyapa telingaku._

Aku yang menerima panggilan di larut malam tersebut langsung mengernyit bingung.

"_Waeyo, chagi?"_ tanyaku memastikan pendengarannya. Bisa saja tadi hanya pendengarannya yang salah karena aku belum sadar sepenuhnya.

_"__Luhan ge, sudah meingkari janji!" seru Kyungsoo._

_Terdengar isakan kecil dari seberang telfon. Aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti menangis. Tapi, kenapa?_

"Bisa kamu ceritakan pada _gege_. Sebenarnya ada apa?" pintaku.

_"__Gege melarangku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain disini. Tapi, kenapa gege malah mendekati yeoja lain di sana!" terka Kyungsoo kesal._

"_Yeoja_?" ulangku memastikan. _Yeoja_ mana lagi sekarang?

_"__Sulli Choi. Aku melihat semua foto barunya di me2day. Dan tebak apa yang aku lihat!? Foto gege dengannya yang sangat mesra." Balasnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada marah, kecewa sekaligus sedihnya._

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya masalah datang lagi.

"Dengar, Do Kyungsoo. Aku dan Sulli hanya ber-" kalimatku langsung terpotong dengan Kyungsoo.

_"__Aniya! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan klasik dari gege," _

Aku terdiam. Kenapa perasaanku langsung tidak enak.

_"__Sepertinya aku bukan takdir, gege. Maupun cinta terakhir gege. Sekarang juga aku ingin kita benar-benar..."_

Aku langsung berdiri tempat tidurku.

_"__**Putus**__."_

"Tapi," sergahku tidak terima. Hey, ini bukan salahnya. Ini hanya salah paham.

_"__Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua alasan gege lagi. Aku sudah muak. Selamat tinggal Luhan-ssi!"_

Sambungan telfon terputus secara sepihak. Meninggalkan rasa tidak percaya padaku. Aish, kenapa banyak sekali masalah di dalam hubungan kami!

Dengan linglung aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku lagi. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Do Kyungsoo kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi.

* * *

_2 minggu kemudian... _

Aku berlari dengan kencang menuju kelas Ren. Aku baru mendengar berita baru tentang Kyungsoo. Dan beruntung Ren adalah sahabat dekat Kris. Jadi, aku bisa tahu tentang keadaan Kyungsoo dari Ren.

Sejak kejadian malam itu. Kyungsoo sangat susah untuk dihubungi. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya Kris. Tapi, jawabannya tetap sama.

-Kelas Ren-

"CHOI MINKI!" seruku setelah membuka kelas Ren. Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas itu langsung memperhatikanku. Masa bodoh, aku hanya membutuhkan sosok _namja_ berambut blonde. Ren.

"Bisakah _sunbaenim_ jangan berteriak begitu!" bentak Ren tidak tahu sopan santun. Aku langsung menariknya keluar dari kelas untuk mengetahui berita baru itu. Ren terlihat pasrah saja saat aku menariknya.

"Ceritakanlah!" perintahku tidak sabaran. Kami sekarang berada di atap kampus kami. Tempat yang cukup tenang untuk membicarakan berita itu.

Ren menghela nafas lalu memegang kedua bahuku dengan erat.

"Dengar aku baik-baik, _sunbaenim_..."

* * *

Aku menendang semua benda yang menghalangi jalanku. Tubuhku masih linglung dan pikiran masih belum bisa mencerna semua cerita Ren barusan. Setelah mendengar berita itu aku lagsung berlari keluar kampus.

_"__Kemarin aku diberitahu oleh Kris hyeong. Katanya Kyungsoo hyeong masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan,"_

Aku mulai menitikkan air mataku.

_"__Kejadiannya 2 minggu yang lalu saat Kyungsoo hyeong baru pulang dari mini market,"_

Aku meningatnya dengan jelas. 2 minggu lalu adalah dimana Kyungsoo memutuskanku.

_"__Keterangan dari para saksi. Kyungsoo hyeong menolong seorang anak kecil yang akan tertabrak sebuah truk yang melaju kencang,"_

Apa kamu seorang malaikat? Merelakan dirimu terluka untuk orang lain.

_"__Waktu itu Kyungsoo hyeong langsung berlari dan mendorong tubuh anak kecil itu. Naas tubuh Kyungsoo hyeong lah yang tertabrak,"_

Bodoh. Apa kamu tidak berpikir sehat, Kyungsoo?

_"__Tubuhnya terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian. Kata Kris hyeong juga, Kyungsoo hyeong sempat kekurangan darah saat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu aku belum mendengar berita lagi tentang keadaan Kyungsoo hyeong sekarang."_

Aku terdiam sebentar. Membiarkan tubuhku terguyur air hujan. Seandainya aku berada di sana.

_"__Dan satu lagi. Kata salah satu saksi. Wajah Kyungsoo hyeong terlihat sangat sedih seperti baru saja tertimpa masalah yang sangat berat."_

Masalah? Yah, benar. Kyungsoo kecelakaan karenaku. Xi Lu Han kau sungguh jahat!

-OooO-

Aku segera mengambil ponselku untuk menelfon Kris. Aku ingin memastikan berita itu. Walaupun aku tahu bisa saja Kris membenciku.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Aku menarik nafas saat Kris menerima panggilanku.

"Kris! Aku dengar dari Ren bahwa Kyungsoo kecelakaan. Benarkah?" tanyaku _to the point_. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Terdengar erangan dari seberang sana.

"_Untuk apa kamu masih menanyakan keadaan adikku, Luhan?" tanya Kris dengan nada marah._

"Aku tahu. Aku salah. Tapi, masalah antara aku dan Kyungsoo hanya kesalahpahaman..."

Aku mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya Kris sudah sangat marah padaku.

"_Salah paham! Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku, Luhan!" bentak Kris._

Aku menelan ludah kasar saat mendengar bentakan Kris. Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku masih sangat manyayangi Kyungsoo.

"_Ne, _aku tahu." Balasku menahasn emosiku.

"_Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang dia __**koma**__, Xi Luhan!" kata Kris setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kris._

"Aku tahu. Dengan itu aku ingin menjelaskan masalahku dengan Kyungsoo, Kris," pintaku dengan nada memelas.

_"__Aku harus pergi, Lu. Dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo ingin berbicara denganku."_

Lagi. Sambungan telfon diputuskan secara sepihak. Arghh, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini dampaknya. Kyungsoo maafkan aku.

_1 minggu kemudian_...

Aku masih tetap menunggu berita dari Kyungsoo dari Ren. Selama seminggu ini aku merasakan firasat buruk terus. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris, dia sekarang mau menerima telfonku. Walaupun, masih terdengar nada kesal saat menerima telfonku. Aku juga sudah bercerita pada Kris tentang kesalahpahaman itu. Dan Kris menerimanya, dia percaya padaku. Yah, kecuali untuk penyebab kecelakaanKyungsoo. Kris belum bisa menerimanya.

Sekarang aku ada di kantin kampus. Menemani Baexian untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"_Gege _makin kurus. _Gege_ tahu itu." Pendapat Baexian menghentikan kegiatan mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tahu itu. Tidak usah disebutkan juga.

"Aku mau menelfon Kris. Kamu cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu." Aku lalu mengambil ponselku yang ada di dalam tas ranselku. Menekan _speed dial_ 5. Yang langsung dibalas dengan suara _voice mail_.

Aku mencobanya terus sampai ke-5 kalinya. Jinja!? Kemana perginya tiang listrik ini?

"Ada apa, _ge_?" tanya Baexian bingung melihat perubahan wajahku yang panik. Aku menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk mencoba lagi. Perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang.

_Cklekkk_

"_YA! Xi Luhan! Bisakah kamu berhenti menelfonku. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" bentak Kris._

Aku dapat menangkapnya. Nada sedih dan suara orang-orang yang menangis. Tidak terkecuali suata Tao yang menangis kencang. Ada apa ini!

"Kris ada apa!? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan nada panik.

"_Sekarang aku ada di..."_

Kris menggantung kalima terakhirnya. Aish, cepatlah!

"_Pemakaman Kyung..."_

Aku langsung menjatuhkan ponselku saat mendengar berita itu. Baexian yang kaget langsung menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar. _Andwae! _Tidak mungkin yang kudengar tadi.

"_Ge, _ada apa?" tanya Baexian panik.

Aku menangis lalu memeluk Baexian erat. _Aniya! _Kenapa harus sampai seperti ini.

Masih terdengar dengan jelas suara Kris yang memanggilku dari seberang telfon. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. _Andwae! Kyungsoo. Kamu tidak mungkin pergi secepat ini!_

**TBC**


	8. Fell?

**_OooO_**

**Cuap-cuap : Annyeong! Aku kembali dengan prolog –****_lagi dan lagi_****-. Sebenarnya full nya udah ada. Cuma mau bikin kepo ****_readers _****#Smirk (bercanda). Hohoho...untuk balasan Review akan aku balas di chapter fullnya. Jadi, setelah membaca prolog ini. Dimohon dengan sangat JANGAN JADI SIDERS. Tolong, berikan beberapa kalimat untuk menyemangati author. Oke segitu saja. Silahkan dibaca prolognya. *bow**

Sejak berita 2 bulan lalu itu. Membuat perubahan yang sangat besar untuk seorang Luhan. Dia –Luhan- sekarang menjadi malas makan, beraktivitas, bergaul, dan lainnya. Tubuhnya pun semakin kurus hari ke hari. Wajahnya memiliki kantung mata seperti panda. Senyumnya pun sangat –atau mungkin tidak pernah lagi- dimunculkan. Yah, kalian tahu seberapa besar pengaruh seorang Kyungsoo bagi Luhan.

* * *

**"****Apa aku harus melupakanmu?" tanyaku pada sebuah bingkai foto. Terpampang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah balon merah. Air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan sosok cerewetnya. Aku rindu semua yang melekat padanya.**

* * *

"Kris_ hyeong_." Sapa Baekhyun pada sosok _namja_ tinggi dihadapan kami. Banyak perubahan pada diri Kris. Rambutnya dia potong cepak –_atau apalah itu-_ dan diganti menjadi hitam.

"Ah, Baexian dan Lu...han," balasnya ragu saat melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan Kris.

* * *

**"****Kris ****_ge, kkaja _****kita pulang..."**

* * *

"Kris ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan

"Kecelakaan itu membuat Kyungsoo..." Kris menghela nafas.

* * *

**(Bagaimana? Ayo review nya, ne.) *bow**


	9. Fell!

**Cuap-cuap : Annyeong! Author kembali membawa yang versi full. Maaf ne~ kalau mengecewakan *bow (-/\-). Author merasa kurang fell dengan chapter ini (T.T). Dan ini tanpa editan. Kalau ada Typo dan kawan-kawan. Author minta maaf. Dan makasih yang udah mau review (^3^). Itu bikin author semangat –**_**walaupun kadang2 macet ide-. **_**Gamsahamnida.**

**Warning : Typo (s) menyebar, tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Cast : HanSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo), and another people.**

**Balasan Review yang di chapter 7 :**

**Suchen moment : Ini udah nggak TBC lagi kok. Silahkan dibaca. ^^**

**BBCnindy :Hhoh, Luhan memang selalu saying Kyungsoo kok (Eh?). Nggak apa-apa rusuh, yang penting tetep damai #abaikan. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Asha lightyagamikun : Eh? Jangan jambak author #abaikan. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Sihyun Jung : Ah, makasih. Ini yang pertama juga buat author buat fanfic beginian (-.-V). ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Snezzkyu : Tenang. Bacalah dengan pelan (-.-V). Sengaja buat Luhan menderita disini #ditabokluhan. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Akit02 : Silahkan dicari tahu. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**SheldonHusky : Jangan kashan dengan Luhan #dibakarsehun(?).Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Chuchum : Eh? Happy end~ lihat nanti ya. Memang sengaja buat Luhan menderita #abaikan. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Tikakang : Silahkan dicari tahu. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**bunnyPoro : Maaf ne~ Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Kang Hyun Yoo : Silahkan dibaca. Dicari tahu aja. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Dokyungsoo21 : #kasih tisu. Jangan nangis ne~. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Enchris.727 : Eh? Itu semua judul di sebut. Hohoho. Prolog udah muncul. Ini fullnya. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca ^^.**

**Let's Start**

**YDwi Present**

**Author Pov**

Sejak berita 2 bulan lalu itu. Membuat perubahan yang sangat besar untuk seorang Luhan. Dia –Luhan- sekarang menjadi malas makan, beraktivitas, bergaul, dan lainnya. Tubuhnya pun semakin kurus hari ke hari. Wajahnya memiliki kantung mata seperti panda. Senyumnya pun sangat –atau mungkin tidak pernah lagi- dimunculkan. Yah, kalian tahu seberapa besar pengaruh seorang Kyungsoo bagi Luhan.

Sekarangpun, Luhan hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Tapi, seperti yang di atas. Luhan malas –tidak bersemangat- untuk melakukan apapun.

Pintu kamar Luhan diketuk dari luar. Menandakan ada seseorang yang akan masuk. "Luhan _ge_, aku masuk ya~" seru Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya diam menatap pemandangan di luar. Hujan lebat.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu kamar Luhan sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan _gege_ nya itu. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ini sudah dua bulan _gege_ nya seperti ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi di kantin waktu itu. Dia hanya mendengar suara teriakan seorang _namja_ dan tangisan dari Tao. Panda kesayangannya.

"_Ge,_ ayo makan." Ajak Baekhyun meraih pundak Luhan. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas perubahan pada Luhan. Tubuhnya makin kurus, kantung matanya semakin menghitam, wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa Luhan sedang tertimpa masalah besar.

Baekhyun melihat mata Luhan. Jelas sekali disana ada kesedihan yang amat besar.

"_Ge_, sadarlah," isak Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan. Dia –Baekhyun- tidak tega melihat _gege_ satu-satunya seperti ini. Seperti mayat hidup.

Luhan dapat merasakannya. Merasakan air mata Baekhyun membasahi bajunya. Luhan mendengar semuanya. Ajakan, pintaan, tangisan. Semuanya. Milik adiknya, Baexian.

"_Ge,_ kalau _gege_ punya masalah. Ceritakan padaku. Aku sedih melihat _gege_ seperti ini. _Gege _tahu itu," Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan sebetulnya merasa iba dan sedih pada adiknya. Tapi, apa? Semangatnya seakaan hilang. Seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, _ge_. Aku seperti hidup sendiri. Aku rindu _gege_ ku. _Ge_, aku mohon. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah _gege_. Tapi, kumohon hiduplah kembali."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar isakan dari Baekhyun. Luhan melirik adiknya dari ekor matanya.

_Tes...tess_

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk membalas pelukan adiknya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae,_" ucap Luhan lalu mencium kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Luhan lagi.

"_Ne," _balas Baekhyun senang.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Baekhyun melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Kalau _gege_ sudah siap. Ceritalah padaku." Kata Baekhyun semangat. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia terlalu lemas untuk berbicara banyak. Tenaganya banyak digunakan untuk menangis dan menangis. Menangisi Kyungsoo dan kebodohannya.

"Tunggu! _Gege_ harus makan. Aku segera kembali!" Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju dapur. Luhan tidak menjawab.

**OooO**

Luhan Pov

Aku menatap kembali pemandangan di luar. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun membawakan makanan.

"Apa aku harus melupakanmu?" tanyaku pada sebuah bingkai foto. Terpampang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah balon merah. Air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan sosok cerewetnya. Aku rindu semua yang melekat padanya.

Aku membenci diriku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku orang yang membuatnya merasakan pahitnya cinta. Aku orang yang tidak menempati janji. Aku orang yang harusnya ada di posisinya, mengantikannya. Karena aku yang pantas mendapatkannya. **Aku!**

_Cklekk..._

"Luhan _hyeong_," panggil seorang _namja_. Aku melihat pintu kamarnya lalu mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada foto Kyungsoo. "_Hyeong_, _gwenchana?"_ tanya _namja _itu sembari duduk di sampingku. Sedangkan, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Aku senang akhirnya _hyeong_ mau bicara." _Namja _itu lalu memelukku sekilas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Taemin!" teriak suara lainnya dari luar kamar. Aku menghela nafas lalu melihat _namja_ di depanku. Lee Taemin. "Kau meninggalkannya?" tanyaku. Taemin menunjukkan senyumannya lalu berteriak membalas panggilan _namjachingu_ nya itu.

"Ternyata kau disini!" seru _namja_ itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat 2 _couple_ di depanku. "Aish, Key _hyeong_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"YA! Taemin, Key_ hyeong. _Kalian berisik sekali!" bentak Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Key. Baekhyun mendorong Key agar menyingkir lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihatnya –_lebih tepatnya-_ nampan makanan yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"_Gege_ sekarang makan, _ne_?" tanpa menunggu jawabanku Baekhyun langsung menyuapkan satu sendok makanan. Aku ingin menolak karena perasaanku masih belum terkontrol. Tapi, melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. Aku jadi tidak tega. Aku memasukkan makanan itu lalu mengunyahnya. Pahit.

"_Hyeong _harus kembali. Kami akan selalu di belakan _hyeong_ untuk memberikan semangat. Tenanglah!" ujar Key semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, melupakan sosok Kyungsoo memang susah. Tetapi aku akan mencobanya. Mencoba sebisaku. _Saranghae Do KyungSoo._

* * *

_**Luhan Pov** _

**4 bulan kemudian...**

Aku sudah mulai masuk kampus lagi. Menjalani kehidupanku seperti semula. Walaupun, sosok Kyungsoo tidak ada di sampingku. Tapi, senyumnya akan selalu membuatku semangat.

"_GEGE!_" teriak seorang _namja_ dibelakangku. Aku menghela nafas karena aku dapat menebak 'siapa' yang memanggilku. Tanpa menghentikan langkahku, aku terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik. Exo – Peterpen.

_Pletakk..._

"_Appo..._" ringisku sembari memegang belakang kepalaku. Aish, siapa yang melempar botol minuman padaku. Udah keras lagi.

"HUH! Akhirnya berhenti!" Baekhyun mengambil botol minuman tadi yang untuk menghentikanku –_memukulku- _lalu meminumnya. "YA! Xi Baexian! Tidak usah melempar botol minuman juga." Balasku tidak terima. Baekhyun hanya nyengir lalu menarikku keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

"_Stop it!_" seruku menghentikan langkahnya. Buru-buru sekali langkahnya, seperti dikejar hantu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. _Gege_ tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku masih ada jadwal. Pelajaran Jung _seongsaenim_." Jawabku. Terlihat Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bantu aku untuk belanja ke _mini market_. Persediaan kebutuhan kita sudah habis." Jawabnya. Aku membelakkan mata. Bagaimana bisa sampai habis?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Tunggu _gege_, setelah jadwal _gege_ selesai. _Gege_ akan menghubungimu." Ujarku. Lebih baik begitu. Daripada aku tidak makan. Kemana aku mengirimkan apresiasi cacing-cacingku.

"_Arraseo._ Aku tunggu _gege_ di kantin saja. Sekalian mendengar suara Chen. _Pai-pai_." Aku cengok mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sungguh anak dua itu. Tidak bisa dipisahkan.

* * *

½ jam aku menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang kampus. Hah, kemana anak kucing ini. _Oops.._

"_Ge, kkaja_," ajak Baekhyun yang langsung menarik tanganku.

"Aish, jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Kau ini..." nasihatku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Mianhae_," balasnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Kau kenapa? Kerasukan setan kampus? Atau pengikutnya si Chenchen?" tanyaku polos.

"Enak saja! Jangan ejek Chen. _Gege_ tahu..." ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Alisnya dia naik-turunkan. Sungguh sepertinya Baekhyun sudah...

"Aku tidak gila, _ge_,"

"Hehehe, _mian_. Kamu sih seperti orang _you know what_?"

"Yayaya, jadi begini, _ge_..." dia mulai bercerita. Dari Chen yang menyanyikan lagu romantis. Chen yang menciumnya di depan khalayak umum O.O? sampai Chen yang bla...blaa...blaa. Aku tidak mendengarnya lagi.

"Kita sampai." Ucapku menghentikan cerocosan Baekhyun yang sangattt panjang. Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan 'XoXo _mini market_'. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Dasar calon Uke!

"Sudah ayo. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Bikin malu _gege_ saja." Aku lalu menariknya untuk masuk ke –_surga-_ menurut Baekhyun. Tapi, langkah kami terhenti saat...

"Kris_ hyeong_." Sapa Baekhyun pada sosok _namja_ tinggi dihadapan kami. Banyak perubahan pada diri Kris. Rambutnya dia potong cepak –_atau apalah itu-_ dan diganti menjadi hitam.

"Ah, Baexian dan Lu...han," balasnya ragu saat melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan Kris.

"Kris _ge_, _kkaja_ kita pulang," ucap seseorang dibelakang Kris. Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan dari Kris ke seseorang itu. Baekhyun tampak senang. Sedangkan aku langsung membelakkan mata.

Sosok itu menatap kami –_lebih tepatnya-_ ke arahku dengan tatapan polos. Tatapan yang sangat kusuka.

"Kyungsoo..." aku menunjuk sosoknya yang terlihat bingung. Kyungsoo melihat Kris seakan bertanya.

* * *

"Mereka siapa, _ge_?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Aku membelakkan mataku kaget. Apa masalah itu membuat Kyungsoo melupakanku. Sebegitu besarnyakah salahku, Kyungsoo?

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menunjukku dan Baekhyun bergantian, "Dia Baexian atau Baekhyun. Dan dia Luhan, kakak Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menatap kami dengan tatapan lucu, "_Annyeong naneun _Do Kyung Soo. Adik Kris _gege_."

Reaksiku dan Baekhyun tidak jauh beda. Bingung + kaget. Aku menatap Kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Seakan mengerti, Kris menarikku menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kris ada apa ini?" tanyaku panik. Kris menghela nafas.

"Kamu ingat 6 bulan lalu Kyungsoo kecelakaan?" tanya Kris balik. Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Itu membuat Kyungsoo..."

Kris menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Arghh, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini.

"_Gurae_," lirihku sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Raut mukanya menunjukkan dia bingung dengan 'siapa Baekhyun?'

"_Mianhaeyo_. Bukannya aku mau membuatmu sedih atau kecewa," Sesal Kris.

"Hanya saja. Aku takut saat kamu mengetahui berita ini. Kamu akan menyakiti adikku lagi." Lanjut Kris dengan pandangan meremehkan padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu memegang kedua bahu Kris, "Tolong, izinkan aku untuk mengulangnya lagi. _Jebal _Kris..." pintaku.

Kris tampak tidak setuju. Yah, itu masuk akal. Karena kalau aku di posisi Kris, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi, kumohon aku ingin mengulang semuanya?

"Kris, _jebal_," pintaku lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku langsung bersimpuh di depan Kris. Membuat Kris, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kaget. Semua orang yang lewat pun melihat kami. Jarang sekali seorang Xi Lu Han seperti ini. Tapi, masa bodoh. Demi Kyungsoo aku akan melakukan apapun!? Aku sudah janji akan hal itu.

"Lu..lu..han," Kris memaksaku untuk berdiri. Tapi, aku tetap bersikukuh. Sampai ada jawaban dari Kris baru aku akan berdiri.

Terdengar erangan kesal dari mulut Kris, "Baiklah! Aku akan memberimu satu lagi kesempatan!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya tidak percaya, "_Guraeyo_?"

"_NE! _Xi Lu Han. Hanya **satu kali**. Sampai kamu menyakitinya lagi. Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali memukulmu." Peringatnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala semangat lalu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba aku memeluknya membawanya berputar-putar. Kyungsoo hanya berteriak sambil memeluk leherku. Baekhyun maupun Kris memasang _poker face _mereka.

Aku menatap sosok yang ada dipelukanku. Tersenyum amat hangat. Aku sangat merindukannya. Terlihat sebuah rona merah di pipi tembem Kyungsoo. Aku kembali tersenyum. Tidak berubah.

_Chu._

Menciumnya. Kyungsoo tampak syok. Matanya membulat sempurna. _God_, terima kasih. Aku tetap memeluknya. Mencium aromanya yang memabukkan.

'_Ciuman ini,' batin Kyungsoo sambil memegang bibirnya._

'_Seperti aku mengenalnya?' Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan. Hangat._

'_Xi Lu Han, ya?' sebuah senyuman langsung terpampang di bibir Kyungsoo._

"_Welcome BACK! _Kyungsoo _Chagi!"_ seruku teramat bahagia.

**Tbc**

**Note : Disini Kyungsoo belum kenal siapa Luhan. Oke? baru seperti mengenal Luhan.  
**

**(Oke maafkan author kalau sangat mengecewakan. *bow. Author mohon review nya. Gomawo)**

**Yang udah review di Prolog kemarin. Maaf author nggak bias balas. Tapi, makasih ya~ udah mau review. *bow**


	10. NamjaChingu?

**Annyeong!**

Author bawa lanjutan FF ini. Maaf ya bila ada typo dan kawan-kawan. Ini tanpa editan. Jadi, kalau bingung atau apapun maafkan author ya~ Ah iya siapa yang udah nonton MV nya GROWL~ #angkat tangan. Hahaha^^

Nggak perlu banyak cuap-cuap lagi. Author persembahkan FF ini

Cast : Luhan –Kyungsoo (HanSoo/LuSoo) and another people.

Warning : Typo(s) bercocok tanam (?), tidka sesuai EYD, **YAOI!**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

_Ting...tong_

Luhan pov

Aku merapikan kembali jaket yang kupakai. Terlihat sempurna di depan Kyungsoo, tidak salahkan? Hahaha.

Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku. Aku kembali memencet bel rumah Kyungsoo-Kris itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Pencet lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Pencet lagi. Hening.

Dengan helaan nafas aku memencet bel tidak bersalah itu secara brutal. Aish, kemana perginya para penghuni rumah ini. Apa mereka pergi? Aku melihat motor besar berwarna hitam di depan garasi. Berarti Kris tidak pergi. Kesimpulannya, kalau Kris tidak pergi berarti Kyungsoo tidak pergi juga. Tapi...

_Ting...tong..ting...tong..._

_Jinja! _Kemana mereka berdua. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sabar Xi Luhan...sabar. Pencet lagi. Benar...pencet lagi.

_Ting..tong..._

* * *

_Dalam rumah Kris-Kyungsoo_

**Kyungsoo pov**

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Memasak kue. Kenapa dari tadi bel rumah berbunyi terus. Kemana naga itu? Kenapa tidak membukakan pintu.

"Yifan _gege_, bukakan pintu!" seruku sambil meneruskan kembali mengaduk adonan kue lagi. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sedangkan, suara bel terus bunyi. Awas kau naga!

Aku berjalan ke pintu depan. Tapi, saat melewati ruang tamu aku menemukan Kris _gege_ sedang tertidur. Dasar kebo! Tidur terus. Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Tring._ Aku punya ide. Segera aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil adonan _whipi cream_. Dengan sebuah _smirk_, aku mulai 'menghias' wajah _gege_ku yang katanya. Katanya loh, 'ganteng' itu.

Setelah selesai. Aku melihat hasil karyaku. Hahaha, tidak buruk juga. Maafkan adikmu yang imut ini ya~ Kris _gege_.

_Ting..tong..._

Kembali terdengar suara bel. Dengan segera aku berlari kearah pintu depan.

_Cklekk_

"YA! DO YIFAN! LAMA SEKALI MEMBUKAKAN PINTU!" bentak orang yang sedari tadi memencet bel. Aku mundur satu langkah. Sepertinya aku mengenal _namja _ini.

"Eh, Kyungsoo-_ssi_..."

* * *

**Luhan pov**

Aku langsung berteriak saat pintu depan terbuka. Tapi,

"Eh, Kyungsoo-_ssi_..."

Aku membelakkan mataku. Terlihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kaget –_mungkin ketakutan-_ melihatku. Ah, _paboya._

"_Mianhaeyo,_" sesalku sembari membungkukkan badan sopan. Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya hanya mengangguk sambil menyilahkan aku masuk. Dengan langkah ragu aku masuk ke rumah sederhana itu.

"Em, mencari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

Aku jadi ingat. Dulu-_sebelum Kyungsoo amnesia-_ saat aku kesini pasti dia akan langsung menarikku ke arah surga, menurutnya. Dapur. Yah, Kyungsoo dan Baexian tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama punya jiwa uke sejati. Setelah sampai dapur, biasanya Kyungsoo akan memberikanku sepotong atau beberapa kue buatannya. Menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Tapi, tidak apa demi Kyungsoo. Apa yang tidak? Lebay, _eoh_?

"_Hello..._" sibakan tangan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku. Aish, aku lupa kalau Kyungsoo amnesia. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku...mencari Kris. Apa dia ada?" tanyaku mengalihkan tatapanku padanya. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. "Kris _gege_ ada. Tapi, tunggu..." Kyungsoo menatapku lekat.

Apa ada keajaiban datang. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat padaku. (-.-)?

"Kita seperti pernah bertemu. Anda...kakaknya...Baexian _hyeong_ kan?" tanyanya. Aku langsung melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menghafal adikku. Tapi, melupakan aku yang notabennya kakak Baexian yang paling guanteng.

"_Nde_." Jawabku singkat. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarikku ke arah ruang tamu. Oke, pertama aku berharap dia membawaku ke dapur karena sedaritadi aku mencium bau kue. Aku lapar, oke.

Kyungsoo menunjuk seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa, "Kris _gege _sedang tidur," katanya polos. Tunggu, ada yang berbeda dari wajah Kris. Aku mendekatkan diri ke sosok Kris.

"Ini apa?" tanyaku lalu mengambil sedikit gumpalan putih di wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lalu menarikku.

"Duduklah." Ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi makan. Aku menurut saja. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo menuju ke arah _counter_. Sepertinya mengambil sesuatu. Aku hanya meihat pekerjaanya. Jalan kesana...jalan kesini. Seperti itu seterusnya. Seperti setrikaan.

"TARAA!" serunya sambil bertepuk tangan. _Like a child_. Senyumnya tetap sama. Bagai Senyuman bayi yang terlahir kembali. Aku harus bisa mengingatkan Kyungsoo denganku. Kecuali, masalah-masalah dalam hubungan kami.

"Apa ini?" aku meunjuk sebuah kue tart yang dihiasi parutan cokelat diatasnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembari mengambil pisau lalu memotong kue tersebut. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyuruh Kris _gege_ untuk merasakannya pertama. Tapi, karena dasar naga pemalas. Dia malah tidur. Beruntung sekali,_ em..._"

Dia melihatku seperti mencoba mengingat namaku, "Luhan atau kamu bisa memanggilku XiaoLu." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Beruntung sekali Luhan-_ssi_,"

"Tanpa embel-embel _ssi_. Kamu bisa memanggilku _gege _atau _hyeong_ atau mungkin XiaoLu." Potongku. Rasanya Kyungsoo memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel itu tidak mengenakkan.

"_Ne_, Luhan-_ss..._maksudku Luhan _gege_ datang. Jadi, aku berikan pada _gege _saja." Lanjutnya sembari memberikanku sepotong kue –_yang sepertinya tiramisu-_. Aku mengambil garpu kecil lalu memakannya. _Mashita!_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus memakan sepotong kue itu sampai habis.

"_Mashita." _Pendapatku lalu meminum air putih di samping piring kue itu. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riuh. "_Gomawo, ge_." Dia duduk disampingku lalu memotongkan kembali sepotong kue.

"Makanlah yang banyak, _ge_." Sepotong kue itu lalu mendarat di atas piringku. Aku tertawa senang. Aku memang punya niat untuk menambah. Kembali kusuapkan potongan kecil kue itu.

Sedangkan, Kyungsoo hanya melihatku dengan tenang. "XiaoLu itu _little deer _kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Aku tidak mengehentikan memakan kue ini. Sungguh ini kue yang enak.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar sebutan itu saat aku koma,"

Aku menghentikan kegiataanku lalu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kaget + senang. Apa benar dia mulai mengingatku.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu sambil meneruskan makanku. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"_Nan molla._ Setiap waktu aku selalu mendengar sebutan itu di dalam mimpiku. Saat aku bertanya pada Baexian yang notabennya orang cina. Dia langsung menjawab, 'itu seperti panggilan _gege_ ku'. "

"_Hajima_. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Baexian seperti teman lama?" aku meminum kembali air putihku.

"Saat sebelum kita berpisah sejak kejadian di supermarket itu. Baexian _gege_ memberikan nomor ponselnya. Tapi, aneh Baexian _gege_ seperti sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Karena Baexian _gege_ tahu semua tentangku."

Setelah itu diam. Aku berusaha mencerna kembali penjelasan Kyungsoo. Dasar Baexian dia tidak memberitahukanku tentang dia sering bertukan pesan dengan Kyungsoo. Awas kau kucing! Tapi, yang aneh. Bagaimana nama panggilanku bisa ada di mimpi Kyungsoo.

"Begitu. Em, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" panggilku.

"_Nde, ge?"_

"Kamu ada acara besok siang?"tanyaku.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, _ge_. Ada apa?"

"Kamu mau tidak mekan siang bersamaku besok?" tawarku. Kyungsoo tampak menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"_Intel cafe__'_."

* * *

_Intel cafe__'__._

**Luhan Pov**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jariku sekedar mengusir rasa bosan menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Melihat pintu lalu jam di ponsel. Itu saja kegiatanku selama 1 jam lamanya.

_Tringg..._

"_Annyeong haseyo. Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi bertemu dengan Luhan oppa?"_

Terdengar suara Seohyun yang berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku melihat pintu cafe hanya ingin tahu siapa tamu itu. Bingo!

"_Ne,"_

_"Baiklah. Luhan oppa ada di meja dekat jendela. Tempat biasa."_

Seohyun menunjuk meja yang kutempati. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke arahku. Wajahnya lucu. Campuran antara bingung dan senang. "Ada apa?"

Aku memanggil pelayan di cafe tersebut. "Mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut. Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang bingung mau memesan apa.

"2 _stawberry short cake _dan 1 _milkshake _rasa strawberry lalu 1 bubble tea rasa taro." Jawabku. Setelah memastikan pesananku, pelayan itu izin untuk kembali ke dapur.

"_Ge,_ apa aku pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Aku melihatnya sebentar lalu mengelus rambutnya. Tetap lembut.

"Tidak mungkin. Selama ini kan kamu ada di Kanada bersama Kris." Jawabku pasti. Ini belum waktunya Kyungsoo mengingat kembali. Walaupun aku ingin tapi itu bisa berbahaya untuk kesehatan Kyungsoo.

"Benar juga. Tapi, kenapa orang itu bisa mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Seohyun yang daritadi memperhatikan kami. Seohyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Mungkin kamu mirip dengan seseorang. Yang nama dan wajah sama denganmu." Jawabku selogis mungkin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dapat menerimanya.

"Permisi ini pesanannya."

Makanan dan minuman yang tadi kupesan sudah tertata rapi di hadapan kami. "Makanlah." Suruhku mendekatkan sepiring kue pesananku.

Kami memakan kue kami dengan obrolan ringan. Walaupun aku harus beberapa kali berbohong. Kyungsoo terus bercerita tentang dia di Kanada atau tentang kelakuan Kris bila tidak bersama temannya. Aku terus tertawa saat dia meceritakan tentang Kris. Hem, lihat nanti pembalasanku bocah naga. Berani dengan Luhan akan aku beberkan tentang kelakuan burukmu ini.

"_Chagiya,"_

Tiba-tiba seseorang –_lebih tepatnya seorang namja- _memeluk Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan orang ini!

"Kai?"

Kai nama orang itu. Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Kyunngsoo. Tanpa mengindahkanku yang jelas-jelas ada disampingnya.

"Dia siapa Kyungsoo _ya_?" tanyaku melihat Kai yang melepas rindu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Kai. Kai ini Luhan _gege_..."

Kai memberikan –_atau apalah itu-_ tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Aku membalas tautan tangan itu.

"Xi Luhan. Tapi, panggil aku Luhan saja. Aku teman Kyungsoo." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil aku Kai. Sepertinya, Luhan _ssi_ lebih tuan. Aku panggil _hyeong _saja, ya,"

Aku membelakkan mataku sambil memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian setelah mendengar kalimat Kai yang terakhir.

"_Namjachingu_ Kyungie _chagi_."

**_MWO!?_**

**Tbc **

**(Oke, author tahu. Ini mengecewakan. Mianhae, ne? Author sangat butuh review dari para pembaca. Dan yang sudah review. Gamsahamnida. Author nggak akan semangat kalau nggak ada review dari kalian. Untuk siders, ayo review ya~ *wink. Hahaha, sekali lagi. Gamsahamnida. *hilang #?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annyeong! Author bawa lanjutan FF ini. Silahkan dibaca ^^b**

**Cast : HanSoo / LuSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo), **_**slight**_** ChenBaek (Chen-Baekhyun), Kris, and another people.**

**Warning : Typo(s) mencuat-cuat, tidak sesuai EYD ***_**karena ini musuh author #plakk**_**, OOC(?), YAOI!**

**Para cast bukan milik author. Walaupun dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam meinginkan Chen, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjadi milik pribadi #abaikan. Tapi milik TUHAN dan orangtua masing-masing.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Baekhyun. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun tentang kejadian tadi siang. Reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mempunyai _namjachingu_ secepat itu. Tapi, dengan kejadian 'amnesia' yang Kyungsoo alami tidak menutup kemungkinan itu terjadi juga.

"Sudah, _ge_. Aish, kau ini seperti anak SMP yang baru putus cinta saja." Pendapat Chen sembari menyuapkan kembali _snack_ milik Xi bersaudara itu. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chen seolah berkata 'diamlah-kau-cina-jadi-jadian!'. Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kamu tidak tahu rasanya. Hubungan kami seperti ekonomi Indonesia tahu. Naik turun." Kata Luhan puitis. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran _gege_nya itu. Chen menghelea nafas, "Iya...iya...tapi kalau _gege_ seperti ini terus. Bagaimana Kyungsoo _ya_ bisa mengingatmu?" ucap Chen sambil menaruh toples makanan di meja.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya itu lalu melihat Chen berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Chen langsung memasang ekspresi jijik melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan. "_Xie xie. _Kim Jongdae. Kamu memang orang yang di takdirkan membantuku." Luhan lalu mencium pipi Chen dan setelah itu berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Chen terpaku sembari memegang pipinya yang dicium Luhan barusan. Baekhyun menganga melihat kelakuan _gege_nya itu. "_Gege_ mu masih waraskan, _chagi_." Sebuah bantal langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chen barusan. Baekhyun tertawa senang saat mendengar suara ringisan dari Chen. Oke, mari kita tinggalkan 2 _couple_ itu.

**OooO**

Luhan PoV

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku untuk berjaga-jaga 2 orang itu tidak menggangguku. Dengan segera aku mengambil benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan hubungan kami. Tentu saja aku lewati bagian masalah kami.

Aku tersenyum bangga saat melihat kumpulan benda-benda yang kuperlukan. Ada hasil foto _polaroid_, foto _digital_, boneka rusa kecil yang diberikan Kyungsoo saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 tahun, sebuah gelang berinisial K dan L, dan terakhir yang sangat penting...sebuah jaket. Besok aku akan mencoba mengingatkan Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"_Luhan GE! Tolong aku. Chen akan memperkosaku!"_

Aku mengernyit sambil melihat pintu kamarku yang digedor sangat keras dari luar. Tidak ada niatanku untuk membantu Baekhyun. Biarkan saja, toh biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah berteriak-teriak seperti itu saat Chen memaksanya.

"_Luhan GE! Huaa, pergi kau cina jadi-jadian!"_

Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada barang-barang dihadapannya. Sebuah senyuman langsung terpatri di wajahku. Do Kyung Soo semoga aku berhasil mengingatkanmu tentangku.

**OooO**

_Tokk...tokk_

Aku mengetuk pintu kediamana Kris-Kyungsoo itu. Tentu saja sambil tidak lupa membawa salah satu barang yang kemarin kupersiapkan.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Kris. Aish, aku berharap Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu dengan itu aku bisa langsung menariknya. "Kenapa, han?" tanya Kris membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Aku melihat Kris sambil menunjukkan sebuah boneka rusa kecil. Kris seakan mengerti apa maksudku lalu menunjuk ke arah dapur, "Ingat! Jangan terlalu memaksanya!" peringat Kris. Aku mengaggukkan kepala. Melangkah menuju dapur, tempat yang sangat di sayangi Kyungsoo tentunya.

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu dapur itu. Sesosok tubuh yang diselimuti sebuah celemek sedang berdiri di depan _counter _dapur itu. Suara nyanyian terdengar memecah keheningan di dapur itu. Aku berjalan menunju meja makan lalu duduk di kursinya. "Kris _ge_, sudah kukatakan sebentar lagi masakan akan selesai. Pergilah keluar. Kau menganggu konsentrasiku."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia mengira aku adalah Kris. Dapat kutebak pasti dari tadi Kris menganggu kegiatan Kyungsoo. Dasar bocah naga!

"_Gege_, sudah kukatakan tunggu di..." Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihatku bukannya Kris. Wajahnya langsung merona malu. "_Mianhae, _Luhan _ge_." Dia membungkukkan badannya.

Au beranjak dari dudukku lalu berjalan ke tempatnya. Aku mencium pipinya sekilas lalu melihat barang-barang yang ada di _counter_. "Kamu memasak apa?" aku mengambil sepotong daging dari wajan itu. Panas! Tapi, enak. ^^b

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Aku melihatnya yang seperti terpaku karena kucium barusan. Matanya terbelak kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan lihatlah rona merah itu. Sangat imut!

"Kyungsoo _ya," _aku lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya agar dia sadar. Ayolah, melihat wajahnya seperti itu bisa membuatku menyerangnya sekarang #plakk. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menatapku polos.

"_Nde, ge_?" tanyanya lalu kembali meracik bumbu. Aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuannya. "Lupakan saja."

Hening. Hanya suara spatula dan wajan yang terdengar di dapur ini. Aku memegang bahunya, membuatnya menatapku.

"Kemana Kai _ya_?" tanyaku. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, "Dia sedang kuliah. Katanya minggu-minggu ini dia akan sangat sibuk karena akan menghadapi ujian. _Gege_ sendiri?"

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, "Maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya sembari membuka celemeknya dia malihatku, "_Gege_ juga kuliah kan. Kenapa _gege_ tidak kuliah? Tidak mungkinkan _gege_ sedang libur?" aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Inilah enaknya menjadi mahasiswa musik. Waktu kami lebih banyak habis di rumah. Tentu saja untuk mengerjakan tugas dari para dosen. Yah, untuk minggu ini aku baru masuk besok. Dan itu penuh dengan jadwal musik. Apalagi ada dosen _killer_, Song Jung Hyun. (-3-)?

"Aku sedang libur. Besok aku baru masuk kuliah. Dengan itu aku ingin mengisi liburku dengan hal yang berguna,"

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi makan. "Apa itu, _ge_?" tanya Kyungsoo mengehentikan menaruh nasi ke dalam mangkuk. Aku memegang tangannya, "Temani aku jalan-jalan ya~" pintaku. Kyungsoo merona kembali tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Tapi, setelah makan siang ini. Kita mengisi perut dulu." Aku menganggukkan kepala setuju. Setelah itu Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Kris. Aku langsung menutup telingaku. Kadang-kadang aku bingung dengan kelakuan keluarga DO ini. Kadang normal kadang...yah begitulah.

"HUAAA. Daging~daging~daging~papa _coming!_" Kris menge-rap sambil menyanyikan lirik yang entah dari mana itu. Sudah kukatakan keluarga ini memang membingungkan.

**OooO**

Kami berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman bermain. Aku ingat betul taman bermain ini adalah tempat dimana Kyungsoo memenangkan boneka rusa ini. Di permainan menembak. Hah, walaupun badannya kecil tapi dalam urusan permainan itu dia sangat jago.

"_Gege_, kita mau main apa?" tanyanya dengan nada senang. Matanya sudah mengintrupsi setiap wahana permainan yang berada di taman bermain ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sifat kekanakannya sudah mulai muncul.

"Ikut aku." Aku menarik tangan mungilnya menuju _stand_ permainan menembak. Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbina-binar saat sampai di depan _stand _itu. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won. Penjaga _stand _itu memberikan kami sebuah pistol mainan. "Kyungsoo _ya_, aku dengar dari Kris kau hebat dalam hal menembak," aku mendorong pistol mainan itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan semangat dia mengambil pistol mainan tersebut lalu mulai membidik kaleng-kaleng itu. Dengan satu peluru Kyungsoo dapat menjatuhkan 6 kaleng yang tersusun rapi itu. Aku bertepuk tangan begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang mlewati _stand_ itu.

"Kau hebat Kyungsoo _ya_." Pujiku sambil menghamburkan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya. Penjaga _stand _itu juga tidak percaya akan kemampuan Kyungsoo. Sekali tembak, wow!

"Baiklah, ini hadiahnya." Penjaga _stand _itu memeberikan sebuah boneka beruang ukuran besar. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendorong boneka itu. Penjaga _stand _dan aku sama-sama bingung. "Kenapa Kyungsoo _ya_?" tanyaku bingung. Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah boneka rusa dengan ukuran sedang, "Boleh aku menukarkan hadiahku dengan boneka itu saja." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Penjaga _stand _itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambilkan boneka yang dimaksud Kyungsoo itu, "Ini. Kalian mengingatkanku pada 2 orang pasangan kekasih. Satu _namja_ melakukan hal yang sama seperti anda." Ucap penjaga _stand _itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

_Sring..._

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya. "Kyungsoo _ya_!" seruku sembari menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk ke tanah. Sebuah erangan terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Aku panik, kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Apa saya salah bicara?" tanya penjaga _stand _itu panik. Aku mencoba menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal. _Tanganku mengambil boneka rusa itu lalu menatap penjaga _stand_ yang menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Anda tidak salah bicara. Dia memang sedikit pusing. Kami permisi."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi aku berlari mencari-cari bangku kosong. Kepalaku terus aku putar untuk menemukan bangku kosong. _GOTCHA! _Aku berlari lagi saat menemukan bangku kosong. Secara hati-hati aku mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Kyungsoo _ya_, kamu tunggu sini. Aku akan membelikan minum untukmu."

Aku baru akan beranjak dari tempatku saat tangan Kyungsoo menahanku. Aku melihatnya khawatir. "Temani aku, _Xiaolu ge_..." pintanya. Aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Aku mengambil sapu tangan lalu menyapukan keringat-keringat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Ge..._" suaranya bergetar. Dia memperhatikanku dalam seperti mencari sesuatu di mataku. Aku mengelus-ngelus rambutnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa aku seperti ingat sesuatu," Kyungsoo kembali memgang kepalanya seakan menahan sakit yang amat. Aku menggemgam kedua tangannya.

"Aku seperti melihat seseorang di _stand _tadi. Dan aku memberikan sebuah boneka rusa juga padanya..."

Aku mnundukkan kepalaku. Ini perkembangan yang sangat cepat untuk Kyungsoo. Apa secepat itu ingatannya kembali?

"Dia mencium bibirku lalu membawaku berputar-putar di dalam pelukannya. Aku sangat ingat orang itu mengatakan '_Wo ai ni, Do Kyung Soo.'_ Berkali-kali,"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo menceritakan kembali kejadian waktu itu. Secara garis besar peristiwa waktu itu memang seperti itu.

"Xiaolu _ge_, katakan padaku...apa aku pernah kesini bersama seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memegang kedua bahuku. Aku menatapnya dalam lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Siapa dia, _ge_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu mencium keningnya, "Kamu akan tahu pada waktunya. Kamu pasti akan ingat siapa orang itu. Aku akan memberimu satu petunjuk tentang orang ini,"

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan badanku, "Apa? _Ppali_ beritahu aku?"

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengajaknya berdiri, dia mengikutiku berjalan untuk keluar dari taman bermain ini.

"_Dia ada di dekatmu. Selalu di dekatmu."_

**TBC**

**Hay! #lambai-lambai gaje. Makasih ya~ yang udah mau review. Maafkan author karena nggak bisa membalas. Tapi, author baca semua review kalian kok. Makasih yang review. Author nggak akan semangat kalau nggak ada kalian *bow.**

**Sekarang waktunya review lagi. Silahkan tulis kritik dan sarannya. Author akan terima, tapi masih dalam kalimat yang sopan ya~. Baiklah segitu saja cuap-cuap dari author. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan Chapter ini. Gamsahamnida ***_**wink**_**. ^^**


	12. Memorize,

**Annyeong!#lambai-lambai gaje.**

**Author membawa kelanjutan FF ini. Mian, bila mengecawakan. Karena author ngerjain ini waktu nggak bisa tidur. Dan ini udah dipanjangin. Semoga tidak membosankan. Oke dari pada banyak cuap-cuap. Ini dia kelanjutannya #bunyi drum ^^**

**Cast : HanSoo/LuSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo)**_**slight **_**KaiSoo (Kai-Kyungsoo) and another people.**

**Warning : Typo(s) menyebar, tidak seusai judul, tidak sesuai EYD #**_**musuh kedua author setelah Typo, **_**OOC, YAOI!**

**Para cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. *bow**

**_Let's Start_**

**_Ydwi Present**

**Oooo**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Kyungsoo dan Kris. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya hembusan angin malam dan suara hewan malam yang menemani mereka. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo berhenti juga. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggemgam gelang berinisial K & L miliknya.

"_Gege_, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memegang kedua bahu milik Luhan.

**OoO**

Luhan POV

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat Kyungsoo bertanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, perjalanan dari taman bermain sampai di sini membuatku terdiam. Aku terus memikirkan kejadian di taman bermain tadi. Apa sesakit itu saat Kyungsoo mengingatku?

"_Kkaja _kita pulang."

Aku menepuk pundaknya lalu berjalan duluan. Dapat kudengar suara sepatu Kyungsoo di belakangku. Setidaknya dia tidak diam di tempat. Aku menghela nafas sembari melihat langit malam ini. Penuh dengan bintang dan bulan purnama. Indah. Tapi, tidak seindah perasaanku sekarang. Terlalu bingung. _Nan molla._

**OooO**

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Bukan karena memikirkan sesuatu tetapi kami sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo dan Kris. Aku melihat 2 orang berdiri di teras rumah itu. Mereka seperti Kris _–tentu saja, siapa yang mempunyai tinggi yang sangat menonjol daripada Kris-_ dan siapa itu? Posisinya membelakangiku, tentu aku tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kyungsoo _ya_, itu...siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sosok yang membelakangiku. Kyungsoo melihat arah tunjukku lalu tersenyum manis. Aku mengernyit bingung, memang itu siapa?

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari ke arah Kris dan Kai berada. Aku membelakkan mata. Kai!

Kris dan Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arah mereka _–lebih tepatnya Kai-_. Kai merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo meompat ke pelukan Kai, terdengar suara tawa bahagia dari Kyungsoo. Tapi, aku juga melihat senyum miris dari Kris. Ada apa dengan naga itu?

"LUHAN!" teriak Kris memberiku isyarat untuk mendekat. Aku menghembuskan nafas lalu berjalan ke arah mereka ber-3. Aku melihat Kyungsoo melepas rindu pada Kai. Hah? Pasangan yang serasi, _eoh_.

Aku memberikan boneka rusa pada Kris. Boneka yang dimenangkan Kyungsoo tadi. Kris melihatku bingung seolah berkata 'apa-ini-?-'. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu beralih melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo _ya, _Kai _ya_, aku pamit pulang ya?" Kai menganggukkan kepala begitu juga dnegan Kyungsoo.

"Kai _ya_, _kkaja_ kita masuk. Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu," kata Kyungsoo sembari menarik lengan Kai. Kai terlihat pasrah saja ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Heh, sifat _eomma_ milik Kyungsoo ternyata belum hilang juga.

"Kris, aku pamit." Aku membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kris menahan lenganku, "_Waeyo_?" tanyaku. Kris memperlihatkan boneka rusa yang kuberikan padanya tadi, "Dia sudah mulai mengingatmu kan?" aku tersenyum miris sambil melepaskan pegangan Kris. "Hanya bayangan. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengingatku," jawbaku lirih.

"Bayangan?" ulang Kris. Aku menganggukkan kepala, "Dia memang mengingat kejadian di taman bermain tetapi untuk mengingatku," aku menghelana nafas putus asa, "Dia belum bisa. Atau mungkin tidak bisa." Kris memelukku. _Glekk._ Sejak kapan Kris mau memelukku. Oke, aku takut yang memelukku sekarang bukan Kris. Apa mungkin dia? Hantu!

"_Percaya padanya."_

Bisikan Kris membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin Kris mau merelakan Kyungsoo untukku. Atau mungkin...yah, begitulah. Aku membalas pelukannya. Memang benar, keluarga ini sangat membingungkan. Aku membuka mataku dan di depan pintu aku dapat melihat Kai yang terlihat kaget melihatku dan Kris. "_Kris, bisa kamu lepaskan pelukanmu. Ada Kai_." Bisikku. Seketika aku merasakan tubuh Kris menegang.

"Em, maaf aku akan..." suara Kai terdengar gugup saat Kris melihatnya. Aku memperhatikan Kris dan Kai bergantian. Sebanarnya ada apa antara mereka berdua? Tidak mungkin kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan. Kai milik Kyungsoo yang notabennya adik Kris. Arghh, untuk apa aku memikirkannya.

Aku bedehem untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kris, Kai _ya_, aku pulang dulu." Setelah mendapat izin aku beranjak dari rumah ini dan menuju rumahku sendiri.

"Ayo, kita masuk, Kai," Kris lalu menarik Kai masuk.

**OoO**

Aku berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor kampusku. Melihat kanan dan kiri mungkin saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi lalu aku bisa pulang. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 12.30 KST. Lebih baik aku mencari makan siang saja.

_Drrt...drrtt_

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar saat ponselku berbunyi. Ayolah, aku mau makan siang. Dengan malas aku mengambil ponselku. Kemana ponselku? Di saku tidak ada. Aku melepaskan ranselku lalu meraba-raba isinya.

"_Annyeong _Luhan _sunbae._"

Aku mengandahkan kepala lalu membalas sapaan beberapa _hobae _ku. bunyi ponselku semakin keras. Setelah merasakan getaran ponselku, aku langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat layar LCD ponselku.

"_Yobosae..."_

"_YA! Gege, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya!?" _sembur suara di seberang. Otomotis aku menjauhkan ponselku sambil melihat siapa yang menelfonku. _**Baekie calling...**_

Jelas sekali, suaranya sangat cempreng saat berteriak. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil melangkah ke arah kantin. Terdengar helaan nafas kesal dari Baexian, "_Cepatlah pulang. Aku mau pergi. Tidak ada yang menjaga rumah."_ Seenak kepalamu Baexian. Mauku juga cepat pulang tapi bolos dari pelajaran dari dosen Jung Hyun. Sekali membolos tanpa keterangan yang jelas sama saja menyiapkan kasur rumah sakit untukmu. #abaikan.

"Kamu kira aku kuliah main-main. Setelah ini ada dosen _killer_, kamu tahukan siapa?"

"_Tapi, ge,"_

Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kantin. Tentu saja setelah memesan makanan, "Tunggulah sebentar. Kamu enak lagi nggak kuliah." Semburku. Masih terdengar erangan memaksa dari Baexian. Tapi, aku mendengar suara seseorang. Lebih tepatnya teriakan seseorang. "Siapa yang bersamamu? Tidak mungkin Chen kan. Suaranya tidak selembut itu?" tanyaku sedikit menyindir. Baexian kembali berteriak dnegan suara cemprengnya itu. _Jinjja?_

Makananku datang. Aku makan sambil menerima telfon dan Baexian. Menyusahkan sekali. "_Baekie hyeong, ini milik siapa?"_ aku langsung terbatuk-batuk saat tahu itu suara siapa. Kyungsoo O.O. Untuk apa dia di rumahku. Tapi, pertanyaan yang lebih penting...darimana dia tahu rumahku?

"_Ah, itu milik Luhan gege,_"

"Baexian! Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersamamu?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak santai. Kusingkirkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit yang ada dihadapanku. "_Aku hanya mengajaknya berkunjung."_ Jawab Baexian polos. Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Lalu, kalau kamu pergi. Siapa yang bersama Kyungsoo di rumah? Kamu ingin meninggalkannya sendiri?" tanyaku lagi. Baexian tertawa kecil, "_Dengan itu aku menyuruh gege cepat pulang." _Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Jadi kamu di rumah saja bersama Kyungsoo."

"_Tapi, ge,"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kasihan Kyungsoo sudah berkunjung ke rumah tapi kamu tinggal. Kamu mau ke _mini market_ kan?"

Aku beranjak dari bangku kantin menuju kelas selanjutnya. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. "_Bagaimana hyeong tahu?" _aku membungkukan badan sopan saat bertemu dosen di sepanjang jalan. "Lupakan. Tunggu aku pulang, baru kamu boleh meninggalkan rumah!" perintahku langsung mematikan sambungan telfon itu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa Baexian memberikan banyak alasan. Setelah ku _silent_ aku lalu memasukkannya di sakuku.

"Hey, Luhan," sapa seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku. "Oh, kau, Minseok," aku membalasnya dengan sedikit malas. Minseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau ini jahat sekali. Bersemangatlah Lu Han!" seru Minseok sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Minseok atau Kim Minseok adalah sahabatku dari SMA. Dia juga orang yang mempertemukanku dengan Kyungsoo. Dia memasuki jurusan yang sama di kampus ini. Musik. Dari kami kenal pertama, kami memang mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Dari hobi sampai hal yang kami benci. Kecuali, untuk orang di sukai. Maaf saja, kami tidak sama. Miseok sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_ yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Calon direktur di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Awalnya mereka hanya dijodohkan. Ternyata mereka cocok...ya sudah.

"Mana, Chanyeol?" tanyaku memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang terlihat sedih saat aku menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. "Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusannya," aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Minseok, "Bersemangatlah Kim MinSeok!" kataku mengulang kalimat Minseok barusan. Minseok memukul bahuku, "Kau menghinaku!" serunya tidak terima. Aku hanya tertawa. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas kami.

**OooO**

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahku. Badanku dan terutama otakku terlalu lelah karena pelajaran Jung Hyun _seongsaenim_ tadi. Itupun di tambah 'pemanasan' karena mood orang itu sedang tidak baik. Hening. Tidak ada yang membukakanku pintu. Aish, kemana perginya Baexian. Kembali aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahku. Kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kunci cadangan? Itu karena aku lupa membawanya. Karena menurutku tidak penting di saat-saat sekarang.

"SEBENTAR!"

Aku langsung mundur saar mendengar teriakan itu. Pertama, itu bukan suara Baexian. Kedua, lalu itu siapa? Terdengar suara kunci diputar dari dalam seperti berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Aku sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul orang yang membuka pintu. Tapi,

"EH!"

Seruku dan orang itu. Hampir saja aku melukai Kyungsoo. Untung aku dapat mengeremnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Kris membunuhku seketika.

"Maaf, aku kira siapa?" aku membungkuk sopan berkali-kali. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menyuruhku untuk berhenti membungkuk. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf _gege_. Karena membuat _gege_ menunggu," aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Menunggu?

"Masuklah, _ge_," Kyungsoo membukakan pintu itu sedikit besar untuk mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ini rumahku atau rumah Kyungsoo? Hah, lupakan. Aku langsung berjalan dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah menaruh tas dan bukuku di meja, aku merebahkan tubuhku lalu memejamkan mataku.

_Tap...tap...tuk_

Aku mengindahkan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarku. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan dan istirahat.

_Pluk..._

Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Dengan malas aku membuka mataku lalu melihat apa yang mengangguku. "Minumlah, _ge,_" Kyungsoo memberikanku sebuah gelas. Aku menerimanya. Mataku masih terpejam sedikit. Kesadaranku belum berkumpul semuanya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidur tadi.

"Maaf, _ge_, kalau _gege_ butuh ketenangan. Aku akan pulang."

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap beranjak dari tempatnya. Tetapi, tanganku melarangnya pergi. Sungguh itu bukan kehendakku. "Temani aku," pintaku. Aku mengusap wajahku, kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya tanpa melepas tanganku yang menggemgamnya.

"_Gege, _sudah makan?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil melepas genggamanku dari tangan Kyungsoo. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo masih milik Kai. Hal itu yang kupikirkan sebelum membuat Kyungsoo mengingatku. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan," ajaknya sembari menarikku ke arah dapur. Aku menatap tidka percaya pada makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo sudah mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi makan. "Makanlah yang banyak,_ ge_. Kata Baekie _hyeong _aku harus menyiapkan banyak makanan saat _gege_ pulang."

Kyungsoo mengambil nasi lalu menaruhnya di hadapanku. Aku menghela nafas saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dasar Baexian!

Kami makan dengan tenang. Tapi, kenapa dari tadi Kyungsoo melihatku seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Ada apa. Kau ingin bertanya?" aku menghentikan makanku. Kyungsoo menaruh sumpitnya sambil menatapku serius. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan ini," dia memberiku sebuah bingkai foto.

Aku mengambilnya lalu melihat fotonya. Ooo, ini foto Kyungsoo. Aku menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkannya? Kamu masuk ke dalam kamarku?" aku membentak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya takut. Aku menggaruk kepalaku frustasi. "Itu namanya menganggu privasi orang. Kau mengerti, Do Kyung Soo!?" bentaku –_lagi_-. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kubanting bingkai foto itu sampai tercipta bunyi yang kentara. Kenapa aku jadi emosi begini?

Tanganku mengambil air putih lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Aku melihat Kyungsoo. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, tunggu apa dia menangis? Aku langsung berjalan ke sampingnya. "Kyungsoo _ya_, aku," Kyungsoo hanya diam. Terdengar jelas suara isakan yang dari tadi di tahannya. _Pabo! Ada apa denganmu Lu Han!_

"Kyungsoo _ya_, aku...aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Jadi,"

Aku terduduk di lantai dapur. Terlalu bingung apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyungsoo. Tanganku terulur untuk memegang tangan kecil itu. Tidak ada penolakan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu takut karena bentakanku tadi. "Kyungie _chagi_, maafkan _namja _bodoh sepertiku," aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kalimat barusan adalah kalimat yang kugunakan saat Kyungsoo marah padaku atau aku melakukan kesalahan padanya.

_Singg..._

'_Kyungie chagi, maafkan namja bodoh sepertiku,'_

"ARGHHH!"

Aku langsung menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang akan mencium lantai. Kepalanya dia tekan seperti menahan sakit. Jangan katakan dia mengingat sesuatu?

"Kyungsoo _ya!"_ aku mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkanku. Aku mengangkatnya menuju sofa di runag tamu. Takut bila membawanya ke kamarku akan menimbulkan sakit itu datang lagi. Aku duduk di sampingnya menunggu kesadarannya kembali. Tanganku terus mengelu-negelus kepalanya. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Maaf aku membuatmu seperti ini lagi,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang tanganku. Aku merasakan cengkramannya yang cukup keras. Sepertinya dia masih merasakan sakit itu. "_Ge,_ kenapa kalimatmu tadi. Saat di dapur, mengingatkanku dengan seseorang," dia memperhatikanku dengan pandangan sedih.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak memberitahumu sekarang Kyungsoo. Maaf.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan," ucapku yakin.

Matanya melihat tanganku yang dia cengkram. Melihat dengan seksama benda yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku.

'_**Gege, ini untukmu,' **_

'_**Guraeyo, gomawo Kyungie chagi,'**_

'_**Selamat ulang tahun, ge, cepat buat permintaan,'**_

'_**Aku ingin Do Kyung Soo menjadi orang yang terakhir untukku,'**_

'_**Semoga, ge,' **__; Chu..._

_Singg..._

Kyungsoo kembali memegang kepalanya. "Kyungsoo _ya_, tolong jangan ingat apapun untuk sekarang," pintaku sambil memeluknya.

"_Ge, _sakit, sakit..." Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kemejaku. Aku terus memeluknya dn mengelus rambutnya. Tuhan, tolong Kyungsoo.

"_Ge,_" suaranya melemah diikuti dengan cengkramannya pada kemejaku. Aku melepaskan pelukan itu lalu melihat keadaanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Tanganku mencari-cari ponselku. Setelah mendapatkannya aku segera memencet _speed dial 6_.

"_Yeobeo..."_

"Kris cepat datang ke rumahku! Pintu depan tidak kukunci. Kamu langsung ke kamarku!"

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini menyangkut Kyungsoo!"

Aku mematikan sambungan telfon itu lalu menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamarku.

**OooO**

_Cklekk..._

"LUHAN!"

Kris langsung membanting pintu kamarku. Aku tetap diam menatap Kyungsoo yang belum sadar dari tadi. Kris mendekati, "Lu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

"Aku tidak bisa melajutkan ini," ucapku lemah. Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku.

"Lu," panggil Kris tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kris. Tidak bisa,"

"Dengar aku, Han." Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. Aku terlalu takut melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

"Han!" Kris berusaha melepas tanganku dari telingaku. "CUKUP! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun," aku menangis, kepalaku aku sandarkan pada dada Kris. "Aku tidak mau," Kris memelukku. Cukup lama aku menangis dan Kris terus mengusap-ngusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Dengar aku baik-baik," aku hanya diam. Kris tersenyum miris lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya...

_Flashback...(Rumah Kris-Kyungsoo)(Author Pov)_

"_Hati-hati, Kai." Kyungsoo melamabaikan tangannya saat Kai mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menjalankan motornya. Kris menghamburkan rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali," Kris merangkul Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam._

"_Sebenarnya," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Kris mengernyit bingung saat melihat perubahan Kyungsoo yang sangat cepat. "Kenapa? Kamu ingin bercerita pada kakakmu ini?"Kris lalu menggendong Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berputar-putar, "Hyeon! Turunkan aku!" seru Kyungsoo. Kris tertawa keras sambil menurunkan Kyungsoo. "Kamu semakin enteng saja." Kris kembali menghamburkan rambut Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal._

"_Lalu, ceritakan padaku." Kris menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai bercerita. "Saat di taman bermain tadi, aku mengingat sesuatu. Tentang seseorang yang aku berikan sebuah boneka rusa,"_

_Kris memperlihatkan boneka yang diberikan Luhan tadi, "Boneka ini?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengambil boneka itu, "Seperti boneka ini." Kyungsoo lalu memeluk boneka rusa itu. Kris mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai ingat dengan Luhan. _

"_Dan kata Luhan gege, orang itu selalu di dekatku. Apa hyeong tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kris serius. Kris hanya tersenyum miris, "Kamu akan tahu nanti. Pada saatnya."_

_Flashback end(Author pov end)_

"Kamu tahu, Kyungsoo mulai mengingatmu. Kamu mau menyia-nyiakan itu?" aku menggelengkan kepala. Kris tidak melepas pelukannya, "Aku tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kamu cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain," aku melepaskan pelukan itu sambil memperhatikan Kris serius.

"Tidak mungkin. Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk di tolak oleh seseorang,"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miris, "Tapi, itu kenyataanya, Lu,"

Aku memegang kedua bahu Kris. "Katakan padaku. Siapa dia? Siapa yang menolakmu?"

Aku tahu. Aku berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku 'sedikit' peduli dengan Kris. Kris tersenyum tipis lalu menghela nafas, "Bukan menolak tapi aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya," aku membelakkan mataku saat Kris mengatakannya.

"Siapa?"

Kris duduk kembali di tepi kasurku lalu melihatku dengan tatapan sedih, "Kim Jongin," aku kembali membelakkan mataku. Ini menjelaskan tatapan waktu itu. Tatapan miris Kris saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai.

_Kriet..._

Aku dan Kris sama-sama melihat pintu kamarku. Dan kami kompak membelakkan mata saat melihat siapa yang ada di pint tersebut. Menatap kami dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa dan marah. Dan di wajah itu sudah ada air mata yang mengalir cukup banyak. Sepertinya dia sudah menangis dari tadi.

"_Hyeong, benarkah itu?"_ tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"_KAI!"_

Kris berteriak kencang saat itu juga. _Complicated love._

**TBC**

**Ehem...ehem...#plakk**

**Annyeong, readers. Apa ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini ~ #wink#bakar. Makasih ya~ yang masih mau review. Tanpa review kalian, author nggak akan semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. **

**Dan untuk SIDERS. Aku nggak minta banyak kok. Cuma mau kalian menghargai karya orang lain aja. *bow . dan kalian pasti tahu caranya. Dengan menyumbang beberapa kalimat saja di review.**

**Dan ini untuk semuanya. Author minta review-nya. Kalau ada typo(s), alur yang nggak kalian mengerti, saran, maupun kritik. Tolong, kasih tahu author. Supaya author tahu ****. Terakhir, makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF abal ini *bow bareng cast XD.**

_**Balasan review :**_

_**Tikakang : Makasih *bow. Ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Silahkan di baca ^^b**_

_**Suchen moment : Kai? Semoga aja nggak ada yang berantem di FF ini *loh. Silahkan di baca.**_

_**Thewi Choi : Annyeong, chingu *bow. Sebenarnya aku juga KaiDo shiper. Hahaha, kita sama-sama menistakan couple itu dulu #eh O.O. Ini udah lanjut, silahkan di baca.**_

_**BBCnindy : Luhan memang harus dikasihani disini #plakk. Kaisoo? Emmm...silahkan dibaca, chingu ^^**_

_**Ruiki Kaera : Iya, Akhirnya Lulu bisa ngajak jalan Kyungie #tumpengan#abaikan XD. Kai? Bisa diikuti terus ceritnya. Otak author juga semakin complicated #loh. Ini udah di lanjut, chingu.**_

_**Chuchum : Makasih udah mau nunggu FF abal-abal ini *bow. Ini udah lanjut, chingu.**_

_**Enchris.727 : Ini udah dipanjangin kok. Semoga saja Kai tidak mengambil laba dari situasi ini #heh? Ini udah lanjut, chingu.**_

_**Sneezkyu : Ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^**_

_**bunnyPoro: Ini udah dipanjangin kok~ ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_**Kang Hyun Yoo : #back hug^^. Walaupun badan D.O kecil, jangan ragukan kemampuannya XD. Kris memang susah ditebak. Ini udah lanjut ^^**_

_** 1 : Itulah tujuan FF ini. Membuat Kai dan Luhan bingung. #dan menurun pada author. Ini udah di lanjut *bow**_

_**Orang lewat : Ceritanya berhenti disitu karena ide author habis #abaikan. Ini udah di lanjut ^^**_

_**Kyungie : Semoga mereka cepat bersatu XD. Ini udah lanjut ^^**_


	13. Memorize?

**Annyeong!**

**Ini hanya Prolog. Author perkirakan sebentar lagi FF ini akan 'TAMAT'. Ayo, siapa tahu ada yang bosan nungguin The End nya. Akan Angst atau Happy end. Oke, sekarang silahkan dibaca. Mohon Reviewnya *bow**

**Para cast bukan milik author. Tapi milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Present**

**OoooO**

"Kamu belum bercerita padaku. Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kai apa? Maksudku kamu dan Kai bagaimana,"

"Bertemu dan aku mulai menyukai lalu mencintainya?" tanya Kris memotong pertanyaanku. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Aku melipat tanganku mencoba menunggu Kris yang terdiam.

"Baiklah..." Kris menghela nafas.

**-OO-**

"_I know_. Tapi, dengan menyerah apa akan ada hasilnya?" tanya Kris bijak. Inilah yang kusuka dari Kris. Walaupun dia menjengkelkan, mesum, dan berwajah _stoic_. Saat aku membetuhkan Kris, dia selalu bisa memberiku jalan keluar.

"_Mian_, Kris," aku melepas pelukan itu lalu melihat Kris serius. "Aku harus merelakan Kyungsoo. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Kalau Kyungsoo bukan untukku, inilah yang terbaik,"

"Tapi,"

**-OO-**

"Han, kamu tidak seriuskan?" tanya Kris tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kecil mencoba menyakinkan bahwa inilah yang terbaik. "Aku serius, lebih baik aku mundur. Aku tidak bisa. Biarkan Kyungsoo melupakanku kalau perlu selamanya. Maaf Kris bukannya aku senang melihatmu menderita karena Kai. Tetapi,"

**-OO-**

"Jangan, _ge_,"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TBC**


	14. The End?

**Annyeong! #tebar fly kiss #bakar**

**Apakah ada yang penasaran dengan Prolog kemarin? Author sudah membawa cerita fullnya. Semoga memuaskan. Oke silahkan dibaca *bow**

**Cast : HanSoo-LuSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo), Kai, Kris, **_**slight **_**KrisHan (Kris-Luhan), and another.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, YAOI!**

**Para cast bukan milik author. Tapi milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi Presens**

"KAI!"

Kris langsung berlari ke arah Kai. Oo, Kai pingsan saudara-saudara. Aku berlari ke arah Kris dan Kai untuk membantu Kris membawa Kai ke tempat tidurku.

Aku memegang punggung Kris, "Bagaimana, Kai bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Kris menyelimuti tubuh Kai. Sepertinya memang Kris sangat menci-_aniya_-menyayangi Kai. Sidikit nggak percaya juga O.O?

"Dengan itu, aku tadi ingin menolak ke sini. Karena Kai tadi ada di sampingku,"

Aku bersandar pada meja belajarku yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kris berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di kursi belajarku. "Tapi, karena kamu menyebut kata sandi yang sangat penting...yaitu Kyungsoo. Aku langsung buru-buru pergi tanpa memberitahu Kai. Mungkin dia,"

"Penasaran dan mengikuti sampai sini." Aku melanjutkan kalimat Kris. Kris mengiyakan kalimatku barusan. Memang benar mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain sangat menyusahkan dan menyakitkan. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Kamu belum bercerita padaku. Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kai apa? Maksudku kamu dan Kai bagaimana,"

"Bertemu dan aku mulai menyukai lalu mencintainya?" tanya Kris memotong pertanyaanku. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Aku melipat tanganku mencoba menunggu Kris yang terdiam.

"Baiklah..." Kris menghela nafas.

_Flashback (author pov)_

_Kris tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di halaman kantor milik ayahnya. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk mencari-cari kunci mobilnya. Tidak sedikit orang yang ia tabrak dalam perjalanannya._

"_Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak mau makan!?" erang Kris frustasi. Inilah alasannya kenapa terburu-buru pergi. Kyungsoo mogok makan lagi. Hah, sungguh anak itu. Kris sudah bersiap menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi, harus terhenti karena suara ketokan pada jendela mobilnya. Dengan gusar Kris melihat siapa orang itu. 'Kai.' Batin Kris kaget. Deg...deg...deg..._

_Kris memegang dadanya. Oh God, Kris deg..deg..degan XD. Setelah menetralkan –walau sedikit- Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Kai terlihat panik saat melihat wajah marah Kris, "Miah, hyeong, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa hyeong mau pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

_Kris menghela nafas. Dia tahu Kai, orang yang dicintainya menyukai adiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo. Dengan enggan Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ikut, ne?" pinta Kai dengan nada memelas. Kris ingin menolak, tapi nada memelas Kai mengacuhkan semuanya. Kris menganggukkan kepala lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya. Terlihat wajah Kai yang sangat bahagia. _

_-rumah sakit-_

_Kris sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo. Memantau semua perkembangan adiknya itu. Kai? Dia sudah ada di dalam bersama Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru mendekat ke tempat Kris. _

"_Dad, mom," Kris mengernyit saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya ada disini. Bukan...bukan karena orang tuanya tidak pernah menjenguk Kyungsoo. Tapi, orang tua mereka sedang ada urusan bisnis di New York._

"_Doctor, __How my son condition?" tanya mama Kris khawatir. Kris menenangkan mamanya. Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Doc," panggil ayah Kris. Dokter itu menghela nafas lagi._

"_Anak anda terkena amnesia ringan. Yang menyebabkan beberapa memorinya hilang,"_

"_Beberapa memori?" tanya papa Kris. Dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Bukan memori besar. Tetapi, memori yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Maksud saya memori yang dia terlalu dia pikirkan."_

_Kedua orang tua Kris tergelak saat mendengarnya. Tidak dengan Kris, dia sudah mengetahuinya duluan. Dan Kris dapat menebak memori mana yang terlupakan. Bukan tentang keluarga, bukan tentangnya...tapi, tentang cintanya dan sahabatnya. Luhan._

"_Ma,pa, aku masuk dulu," Kris lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan, mama dan papa Kris masih harus ikut dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan hal lainnya._

_Kris tersenyum miris saat melihat Kyungsoo mau makan karena Kai. Lihatlah, mereka sangat serasi. Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil menceritakan beberapa hal. Tangannya masih lincah menyuapkan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo tidak memperlihatkan dia sedang sakit. Berbanding terbalik saat bersama orang lain. Kris menghembuskan nafas._

_Kai melihat Kris saat mendengar hembusan nafas Kris, "Hyeong, kemarilah," Kai memberi Kris isyarat agar mendekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kris. "HYEONG!" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya. Kris memasang wajah bahagianya lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai. _

'_berpura-pura lebih baik untuk sekarang.' Pikir Kris_

_Flash back End (Author pov end)_

Aku tetap diam saat mendengar cerita Kris, "Seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Kyungsoo bercerita padaku bahwa dia menerima Kai menjadi _namjachingu_nya. Makanya waktu itu aku berbohong tentang pemakaman. Aku nggak mau kamu merasakan sakit yang sama sepertiku." Kris melihatku yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa menjadi Ukemu, ya?" celetuk Luhan nggak nyambung. "Kalau kamu mau, mungkin saja bisa." _Pletakk._ Luhan memukul kepala Kris keras. "Sembarangan." Semburku tidak terima. Menjadi Uke Kris, aku tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Tunggu, jadi kesimpulannya Kai itu..."

"Kai adalah seketarisku di kantor ayah. Saat Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke Korea dan kebetulan pekerjaanku dipindahkan ke sini. Secara otomatis Kai ikut denganku." Lanjut Kris.

Aku mengelus-ngelus rambut Kris. Sudah kukatakan aku jadi 180 derajat sekarang. Kris hanya diam setelah bercerita.

"Tunggu," aku bingung mencari-cari ponselku. Kris melihatku bingung, "Kenapa?" aku mengindahkan pertanyaanya. Aku berlari ke arah ruang tengah. Seingatku ponselku ada disana. Kris tetap diam di tempat menungguku.

**OooO**

"Pokoknya, kamu menginap saja di rumah Chen," aku menutup perlahan pintu kamarku. Terdengar teriakan senang dari Chen dan erangan tidak terima dari Baexian. Heh, ?

"_Baiklah. Beruntunglah gege mendapatkan saeng yang sangat perhatian sepertiku."_

"_Ne,_ aku sangattt...beruntung mendapatkanmu saengku yang imut-imut," setelah mengatakan pai-pai kami memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Aku menaruh dengan hati-hati nampan yang kubawa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Lihatlah sendiri, naga," ketusku lalu duduk di tepi kasurku. Kris melihat apa yang kubawa tadi lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah, Kris," aku menatap Kris serius.

Kris menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Sudah kukatakan, percaya padanya. Percaya pada adikku, Han," aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kamu tahu. Lebih baik aku yang merasakan sakit dari pada melihat Kyungsoo sakit." Kris kembali memelukku. Aku tidak menangis dan aku tidak mau menangis untuk sekarang.

"_I know_. Tapi, dengan menyerah apa akan ada hasilnya?" tanya Kris bijak. Inilah yang kusuka dari Kris. Walaupun dia menjengkelkan, mesum, dan berwajah _stoic_. Saat aku membetuhkan Kris, dia selalu bisa memberiku jalan keluar.

"_Mian_, Kris," aku melepas pelukan itu lalu melihat Kris serius. "Aku harus merelakan Kyungsoo. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Kalau Kyungsoo bukan untukku, inilah yang terbaik,"

"Tapi,"

Aku menggelengkan kepala lagi sembari beranjak dari tempatku. Aku menuju lemari meja belajarku lalu mengambil satu kotak berwarna _soft pink_. Mengelusnya sebentar lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Kris lagi. Aku menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kris. Kris melihatku bingung sambil membuka kotak itu.

"Itu adalah semua benda yang akan aku gunakan untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo, tapi saat aku melihat ikatan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sangat kuat,"

Aku mengambil nafas berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kris melihat satu-satu benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Foto, boneka, gelang, dan jaket. Ah, kalian belum tahu itu jaket apa. Aku akan ceritakan...

_Flashback (Author pov)(Back to High School)_

_Luhan menangkup air hujan sambil terus mendesah kesal saat tahu hujan belum juga reda. Tanda-tanda untuk reda pun tidak ada. Temannya yang lain sudah pulang sebelum hujan lebat turun. Dia ada tugas tambahan di kelas. Sekarang tinggal dia dan cleaning service. Aihh, sekolah ini seperti sekolah angker saja di suasana seperti ini. Luhan bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan sekolah angker._

_Ini hanya desas-desus. Katanya kalau jam menuju maghrib, hantu penghuni sekolah ini akan keluar semua. _

_Srett...brakk_

_Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya di buka lalu ditutup. Aish, jangan-jangan benar tentang hantu itu. Luhan mengusap-ngusap lehernya, semua bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba. _

_Pluk..._

_Sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Luhan mulai gemetar karena dia paling takut dengan hal supranatural seperti ini. "Sunbaenim," panggil suara itu. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Perlahan-lahan Luhan melihat mahluk apa yang ada di belakangnya. "Luhan sunbaenim," orang –yang untungnya orang- tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui ternyata itu Kyungsoo, hobaenya._

"_Sunbaenim belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil melihat langit yang mulai gelap. Luhan kembali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, "Aku tadi ada tugas tambahan di kelas. Jadi, baru pulang. Kamu sendiri, Soo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil menatap Luhan. Deg...deg...deg_

_Luhan memegang dadanya yang bertedak cepat. "Aku tadi mengurus partitur untuk eskul musik. Kan Luhan sunbae dan Minseok sunbae yang menyuruhku," Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia baru ingat kalau dia menyuruh Kyungsoo melakukannya._

_Suasana berubah canggung. Sebenarnya Luhan memperhatikan gera-gerik Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo kedinginan. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu membuka jaket yang ia kenakan. Luhan menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat, tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan terdiam. Luhan memakaikan jaket itu. "Sunbae," Kyungsoo menatap gugup Luhan._

_Sekarang Luhan merangkul Kyungsoo agar tubuh Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kedinginan. Luhan berdehem sambil menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Kyungsoo," _

_Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam lalu menutup matanya. Tangan Kyungsoo, dia lingkarkan di leher Luhan. Luhan mengecup dan melumat bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Mengacuhkan hawa dingin. Mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Oke, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka._

_Flashback end (author pov end)_

Jaket itu yang membuatku bisa merasakan desiran lembut sebuah ciuman dan hangatnya cinta yang datang tiba-tiba. Aku tahu, aku seperti orang mesum saat memikirkannya. Semenjak itu kami sedikit canggung. Tapi, karena eskul musik itu dan bantuan dari Minseok. Aku mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi, malah aku yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo lepas dariku.

"Han, kamu tidak seriuskan?" tanya Kris tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kecil mencoba menyakinkan bahwa inilah yang terbaik. "Aku serius, lebih baik aku mundur. Aku tidak bisa. Biarkan Kyungsoo melupakanku kalau perlu selamanya. Maaf Kris bukannya aku senang melihatmu menderita karena Kai. Tetapi,"

Kris menepuk-nepuk punggungku, "_Gwenchanha,_ aku tahu maksudmu. Sepertinya memang kita ditakdirkan begini," Kris mengendikkan bahunya. Kami saling melihat , seketika sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut kami. Aku merasa seperti ada di pesta _single_. Hahaha ^^

"Jangan, _ge_,"

"_Hyeong,_ jadi selama ini benar?"

Tawa kami kompak berhenti saat mendengar suara di belakang kami. Aku dan Kris melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sudah sadar. Wajah mereka merah seperti menahan tangis dari tadi. Tunggu , dari tadi!

"Kapan kalian sadar?" tanya Kris gugup sembari beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku berdiri sambil melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai maupun Kyungsoo menatap kami dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih.

"_Sejak Kris hyeong bercerita tentang menyukaiku,"_

Kris mencengkram lenganku kuat. _Appo_...Tunggu,berarti masalah jaket itu...

"_Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, XiaoLu ge,"_

Aku terdiam begitu juga dengan Kris.

**TBC**

**Ayo yang udah baca. RnR please, *bbuing bareng Sehun #abaikan. Makasih yang review di prolog. *bow**


	15. The End

**Annyeong!**

**Cuap – Cuap : Author bawa Last chapter. Author usahain untuk nyelesain chapter ini sebelum TO #mendadak pusing. Jadi dimohon reviewnya. Semoga nggak pada bosen nungguin chapter ini dan nggak membosankan. Baiklah, silahkan dibaca readers ^^**

**Cast : HanSoo/LuSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo), ****_slight _****ChenBaek (Chen-Baekhyun), Kris, Kai, ****_and another people_****.**

**Para cast bukan milik author, tapi milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. Tapi semua ide dan alur FF ini asli milik author.**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi present**

**OoooO**

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, XiaoLu _ge_,"

Aku melihat Kris dengan tatapan minta tolong. Kris sendiri, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena Kai berbicara tadi. "Kai, Kyungsoo, kami bisa jelaskan...tadi itu," Kai langsung menyikap selimutnya lalu mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Kenapa kalian jahat sekali, _hyeongdeul_?" tanya Kai kesal. Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengehla nafas. Aku mendekat ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil membawa kotak berwarna _soft pink_ itu. Kai melihatku waspada. Bagaimanapun disini, Kai masih berstatus _namjachingu_ Kyungsoo. Dia berhak bersikap waspada untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Aku memberikan kotak itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihatku sebentar lalu menatap kotak itu. Tanganya dia gunakan untuk memilan satu-satu barang yang ada di dalamnya. "Boneka ini," Kyungsoo mengangkat boneka rusa yang dia menangkan di taman bermain. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Itu boneka yang kamu berikan untukku saat di taman bermain."

"Foto," Kyungsoo melihat satu-satu foto itu. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya membentuk 'O' saat memperhatikan semua foto itu. Fotoku dan Kyungsoo. "Itu semua hasil foto kita. Saat _anniversary, birthday, and anything_. Aku menyimpan semua kenangan itu. Mungkin saja berguna suatu saat nanti."

"Gelang?" Aku mengambil gelang itu. "Ini gelang yang kamu berikan saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-19. Itupun kalau kamu ingat. Kamu membelinya dengan uang hasil kerja kerasmu. Kamu rela berkerja _part time_ sampai jatuh sakit hanya untuk membelikan gelang itu." Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat hal itu.

"Dan Jaket?" Kyungsoo menaruh kotak itu di meja di dekatnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengelus leherku, "Itu jaketku. Sebenarnya benda itu yang membuatku melepaskan..." aku menggantung kalimatku sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "_First kiss_ ku." Kyungsoo terbelak saat aku mengatakannya. Mungkin dia berpikir, kalau itu adalah _first kiss_ Luhan _gege_ berarti itu juga _first kiss_ Ku dan itu benar.

"Waktu itu kamu dan aku berlindung di bawah hujan dan aku memakaikan jaket itu. Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Aku memalingkan wajahku yang sudah merah padam saat mengingat semua kejadian waktu itu. Sangat memalukan kalau diceritakan.

"Berarti," Kai membuka suaranya. Membuatku dan Kris langsung menatapnya.

"_Hyeong_ yang membuat Kyungsoo sampai koma dan lupa ingatan. Dan _hyeong_," Kai beralih melihat Kris dengan tatapan kesal. "_Hyeong_ sebenarnya tahu tapi tidak memberitahuku maupun Kyungsoo."

Hening.

"KALIAN SUNGGUH JAHAT! KALIAN TAHU ITU!" bentak Kai. Aku menundukkan kepalaku begitu juga dengan Kris. Kami sama-sama punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo meupun Kai tentang hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kai, kami bisa jelaskan..." Kris mencoba mendekat pada Kai. Kris menatap Kai dalam sambil menangkup wajah Kai, "Kami punya alasan. Dan alasanku adalah tidak mau membuatmu terbebani dengan perasaanku. Aku tahu kamu mencintai Kyungsoo. Lebih baik aku mundur dan memendam perasaanku daripada melihat Kyungsoo bertambah sedih. Tolong, mengertilah."

Kris memeluk Kai untuk menenangkan Kai yang sudah mulai terisak. Aku tetap diam tetapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

"ARGHHHH!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke luar kamarku –_lebih tepatnya_ _rumahku-_.

Aku langsung menyusul Kyungsoo tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Kris dan Kai yang memanggilku. Aku terus berlari mengejar Kyungsoo sambil memanggil namanya agar berhenti berlari. Kris dan Kai berlari di belakangku. Kami terus menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Tidak sedikit aku mendorong dan menerima cacian dari beberapa pejalan kaki.

Lampu hijau menyala untuk kendaraan. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo senekat itu untuk menerobos lalu lintas yang sangat ramai. Tetapi... Aku menambah laju lariku saat kulihat Kyungsoo nekat berlari menerobos jalan raya. Kris dan Kai berhenti di trotoar. Aku terus berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Tanganku mencoba meraih tangannya. Dan,

_Grepp_

Berhasil. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum saat tahu Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa.

_Tintt...tintt_

"LUHAN!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Aku mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh ke pinggir jalan. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo dapat berdiri. Dapat kudengar suara klakson mobil itu semakin dekat. Aku kembali menutup mataku. Biarkan aku membayar semuanya, Kyungsoo.

_Brakk...tintt...tintt...drap..drap..._

Kepalaku berdenyut. Tangan dan kakiku kaku semua. Dan aku mencium bau amis darah yang kentara di sekitarku. Mataku masih terbuka walaupun sedikit. Jari-jariku kugerakkan sedikit. Dimana Kyungsoo? Itulah pertanyaanku.

"Permisi...permisi..."

Aku melihat Kris dan Kai di hadapanku. Kai langsung bersimpuh di sampingku. Sedangkan Kris mengambil ponselnya seperti mau menelfon seseorang. Aku tidak tahu, karena telingaku tidak bisa menangkap semuanya dengan baik. Tapi satu yang kutangkap dengan baik. Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilku.

"Lu...Han _gege_," aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo memindahkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya sambil menatapku khawatir sekaligus kecewa. Aku terbatuk-batuk.

"_Ge,_" lirih Kyungsoo saat melihatku terbatuk-batuk yang menghasilkan darah. Aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo sebentar sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-ngusap pipiku agar aku tetap sadar. "Lu, bertahanlah." Pinta Kris dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Tanganku meraih tangan Kai lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menyatukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, Kai. Jaga..._uhukk,"_

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan kalimatku, "Jaga Kyungsoo untukku. Aku percaya padamu."

Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Mungkin ini waktunya dan ini takdirku, "Soo, kamu percaya dengan kehidupan kedua, kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus bergumam 'jangan-pergi'. "Aku berharap, kalau kita tidak berjodoh di kehidupan yang sekarang. Kita akan berjodoh di kehidupan kedua."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Aku tidak mau. Aku mau _gege_ adalah _namja_ yang menjagaku sampai akhir hayatku. Aku tidak mau orang lain. _Ge, _kumohon,"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin berdenyut, dadaku pun sudah naik turun seperti akan kehabisan nafasnya. "Kumohon bertahanlah untukku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan mataku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua sakitnya.

_Tinut...tinut #sirine ambulans _

**OooO**

**_Author pov_**

Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang semakin melemah. Tim paramedis mengeluarkan tempat tidut dorong dan selang sekaligus tabung oksigen, memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Kai terus memeluk Kyungsoo agar tenang.

Semua orang yang menegerubungi mereka saling berbisik-bisik tentang kejadian ini. Ada yang bersimpati dan iba tapi ada juga yang mencela. Kris berjalan ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Kita ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo, kamu ikut mobil ambulans saja. Dampingin Luhan," Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari ke arah mobil ambulans dan masuk. Kris menarik Kai untuk mengambil mobil di rumah Luhan dan menyusul mereka ke rumah sakit.

_(Di dalam ambulans)_

Selang infus sudah di pasang pada Luhan. Kyungsoo menggemgam tangan Luhan sambil terus bergumam 'bertahanlah'. Tapi, perjalanan terhenti. Mobil ambulans terhenti tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo dan dua paramedis panik. Satu dari paramedis itu turun untuk melihat penyebab ambulans terhenti. Sedangkan satunya memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang semakin menurun.

"Seungcheol, bagaimana?" tanya paramedis yang menangani Luhan. Kyungsoo semakin kuat menggegam tangan Luhan, mencoba memberi semangat. Orang yang dipanggil Seungcheol berdecak kesal. "Di depan ada pengalihan arus." Jawab Seungcheol lalu berlari ke arah kemudi. Sopir ambulans itu langsung turun setelah mendengar usul Seungcheol.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Dia dapat merasakan nadi Luhan semakin melemah. Kyungsoo membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Dia yakin, Tuhan masih memberikan Luhan kesempatan. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Paramedis yang menangani Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Tenang dan berdoalah agar _namjachingu_mu selamat,"

Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang berpakain khas polisi datang. Doyun, nama orang yang menangani Luhan mengertnyit bingung sambil menatap Seungcheol. "Baiklah. Kami akan bantu untuk menerobos jalan agar korban cepat sampai." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Seungcheol kembali masuk dan duduk di sebelah Doyun, "Kita akan cepat sampai, tenanglah." Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang sudah bergetar dari tadi.

Mobil ambulans kembali jalan menerobos jalanan dan tentu saja diiringin beberapa petugas kepolisian. Kyungsoo masih menangis dia dapat mendengar deru nafas Luhan semakin menghilang. _"Tuhan aku mohon selamatkan Luhan ge." Batin Kyungsoo. _

Doyun memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan lagi dan reaksinya berbeda dari yang tadi. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya sontak berkeringat dingin, "Seungcheol, nadinya..." Seungcheol menatap Doyun lalu memeriksa sendiri denyut nadi Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Seungcheol dan Doyun bergantian. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Denyut nadinya hilang..." Seungcheol menaruh kembali tangan Luhan.

Seungcheol menatap Kyungsoo iba,

_"Dia sudah_

Kyungsoo langsung tidak sadarkan diri saat mendengarnya.

_...Meninggal."_

**OooO**

**Kris and Kai side (Author Pov)**

Kris buru-buru menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Kai sudah duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

_Tokk...tokk_

Kris ingin memarahi orang yang mengetok kaca mobilnya. Tapi, dia urungkan saat melihat Baekhyun dan seorang _namja_ asing di sampingnya. Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "Baexian,"

"Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Luhan _gege_, kan?"

Kris kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan darah.

"Lebih baik kamu ikut dengan kami." Saran Kai.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyerehkan ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan setelah Luhan menyuruhnya menginap di rumah Chen.

_'Baexian. Didiku yang sangat aku sayangi. Gege sudah memutuskan satu hal tentang Kyungsoo. Gege akan...menyerah. Gege tahu, kamu pasti tidak akan setuju dengan keputusan gege. Tapi, kamu tahu. Gege sudah melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan sebanyak 3 kali hanya karena mengingat gege. Gege tidak akan mau melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Jadi lebih baik gege menyerah. Gege seperti yeoja, eoh? Tetapi tekad gege sudah bulat. #popo.'_

_'Dan ini untuk Chen. Tolong jaga Baexian dengan baik untukku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Ingat pesanku, jangan terlalu memaksa Baexian. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia. ^^'_

_-Salam hangat dari XiaoLu- *bow_

Kris menyerahkan ponsel itu lagi pada Baekhyun. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat membaca pesan itu. Kenapa? Perasaanya semakin tidak enak saat membacanya. Kris menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya lalu melihat Baekhyun dan _namja_ –_yang diyakini Kris bernama Chen-_. "Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Kris lagi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak, "Aku akan kesana. Tapi, _hyeong_ duluan saja."

Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai mengegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Baekhyun bersandar pada Chen. Chen merangkul Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku dapat merasakan. Luhan _ge_, sudah

Chen semakin mendekap Baekhyun agar tidak berbicara seperti tadi.

..._pergi."_

* * *

**Sequel**

Seorang _namja_tengah berdiri d tengah-tengah bukit yang sangat luas. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"_APPA!"_

Sebuah teriakan anak kecil membuat _namja_ itu membuka matanya lalu melihat ke asal suara. Sebuah senyum lebar kembali terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya mengisayaratkan untuk mendekat. Anak kecil itu turun dari gendongan seorang _namja_ bermata belok. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah _namja_ yang dipanggilnya, 'Appa'. Tangan _namja_ itu menbentang seperti menyambut kedatangan anak laki-lakinya.

"Jongin _appa_,"

Anak itu memanggil nama _namja_ itu. Jongin atau Kai. Kai membawa anak kecil itu berputar-putar. Sebuah tawa terdengar memenuhi bukit yang sepi itu. Sedangkan _namja_ yang menggendong anak kecil tadi hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil itu. Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kemarilah!"

Seruan Kai membuat Kyungsoo melajukan jalannya. Setelah sampai di hadapan Kai, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Kai mengernyit bingung lalu melihat anak kecil itu.

"Mingming _ah_, dimana Yixing _ah_?"

Pertanyaan Kai barusan hanya di sambut sebuah tunjukan pada seseorang yang masih jauh. Sosok tinggi berambut cepak berwarna hitam itu melambaikan tangannya sambil menggandeng anak laki-laki kecil. Yixing.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menuju Kris dan Yixing. Sebuah senyuman lega langsung terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo. Dia lega anaknya tidak menghilang di perjalanan. Kai mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya.

"Lega, _yeobo_?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kai barusan. Mereka sedang mengadakan piknik keluarga. Ada Kris...Minseok dan Chanyeol yang sudah menikah dan membawa anak laki-laki bernama Park Se Hoon. Ada Chen dan Baekhyun yang juga sudah menikah dan diakaruniai seorang anak laki-laki _–tapi sangat cantik-_ bernama Kim Minki atau biasa dipanggil Ren.

"_Eomma_!"

Seruan Yixing membuyarkan lamunannya tentang _namja_ lainnya. Luhan.

"Untung kamu tidak hilang, Xing _ah_,"

Yixing hanya tersenyum yang menampilkan sebuah lesung yang sangat manis. Kai mencubit pipi Yixing gemas. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Kyungie," ujar Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Yah, memang sejak Yixing lahir, Yixing sudah dikatakan duplikat dari Kyungsoo. Sama-sama manis saat tersenyum.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kris dibantu Chanyeol mulai menggelar alas yang akan mereka pakai. Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka akan konsumsi nantinya. Chen dan Kai bertugas menyusun piring dan gelas. Anak-anak kecil itu? Mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka. Dunia anak-anak. Berlari dan saling mengejar satu sama lain. Tawa mereka pun memenuhi bukit yang sepi itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Minseok dan Baekhyun melihatnya bingung. "_Waeyo_, Soo?" tanya Minseok. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memaksakan tersenyum kerena masalah itu kembali menghinggapinya saat di bukit ini. "Luhan _ge_, apa kamu memikirkan Luhan _ge_?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali ke aktivitasnya, meyiapkan makanan dan minuman. "_Aniya, _sudah. Ayo kita selesaikan." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Tapi, tidak dnegan wajahnya yang terlihat murung.

Yixing menghentikan larinya saat melihat siluet seorang _namja_ yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arahnya. Memakai pakaian serba putih dilengkapi tuxedo yang membuatnnya terlihat tampan. Rambut ungu mudanya berhamburan karena angin yang cukup kencang. Tangannya melambai ke arah Yixing. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang _cute_.

"LUHAN APPA!"

Teriakan Yixing membuat semuanya terhenti. Semua perhatian melihat satu sosok yang sama. Sosok Luhan. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Matanya sudah berair saat melihat sosok itu. '_tidak mungkin itu Luhan gege._'

**-THE END-**

**Hah, inilah chapter terakhir. Author tahu ini mengecawakan. Semoga kalian mendapatkan ****_feel_**** nya saat membaca chapter terakhir ini. Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang mau review sampai chapter akhir ini. Setelah author pikir, nggak ada yang ****_happy ending_**** kalau tidak melewati cobaan dulu –****_sad ending-_****. Lalu, jadilah ini. Terakhir****_, _****Gamsahamnida *bow**

**Untuk siders. Kalian tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghargai karya orang lain. Author nggak perlu nyebutin lagi. ^^**

**Mohon RnR nya ^^**


End file.
